Myra's Story
by TFAArtFreak
Summary: This is the story of Myra, a young woman who is a human/cybertronian hybrid created by M.E.C.H. rated T to be safe updated weekly please r&r it helps my muse
1. Experiment 1

Myra's Story

M.E.C.H. Headquarters 1992, Montana

"how is the new project coming?" Silas asked.

"all systems are at optimal order sir." the masked scientist said, "though that older experiment has been talking to it for hours on end."

Silas just stared curiously at the little girl next to pink vat with a fetus floating in it.

"-he says we wont be able to leave for a long time, he said we are the future of M.E.C.H, but I'm not sure I want to be, but we have no choice do we? One day, I will get to finally see the light, ill be able to see somebody that wont want to kill us if I misbehave, and I wont have to constantly get these tests on me. Wouldn't you like that Ethy? We could travel around, and OUTSIDE the base too, don't you think that would be great? To see whats going on outside the base? Mr. Silas says its very bad, but we wont know until we see it, right?" the little girl said, her long brown hair in her eyes as she talked to the fetus, her vibrant green and yellow eyes seemed to glow as she spoke, and as she sat in her green suit, smiling at the fetus Silas came in, a cross look on his face.

"E2, go back to your cell, what did I tell you about being near projects?" he said sternly.

The little girl looked at him sadly, as if begging, "But mister Silas, sir, I was only talking to her-"

"her? The fetus is too young to determine if its a she or a he." he said

she only smiled, "But mister Silas, sir! I KNOW shes a she, she told me so." she said happily.

At this Silas frowned, "she told you so? E2, it isn't even coherent with what we understand, its a mindless thing that is still in progress, we told you that."

at that she pouted and looked at the fetus, "but she said so-"

"i don't want to hear anymore of this, go to your quarters or no free time for you." he said angrily.

The little girl immediately stood and left, leaving though the door and towards her cell, where she lay and pondered over the intelligence of the being in the jar.

"it HAS to be intelligent, I heard it, why would he say that?" she thought, feeling more and more separate from him than ever, and a new thought came, one that would lead to a chain of events that would forever change her little life.

"what if hes wrong..."

in the room, Silas looked at the little fetus, it was still and the only sign of life was the little forming heart that was clearly seen from the pea sized figure. He stared at it and began to wonder what Experiment 2 meant by saying the fetus 'told her so'. Thoughts racked his brain as he looked at the little heart and wondered about the possibilities. Perhaps their DNA connection was the answer, they were both composed of his DNA, strategically picked from the best soldiers to create the perfect being, and he had been picked. He peered closer at the little fetus, perhaps she had been imagining it all, perhaps she and the fetus have a link that connects their minds, perhaps its something that cannot be explained, he thought and thought, but finally set it out of his mind and went to see Experiment 2.

he walked right in and looked over to see Experiment 2 on her cot, looking thoughtful.

"Experiment 2!" he said authoritatively.

The little girl immediately sprang from her bed and saluted, standing at attention and her eyes were locked forward "sir yes SIR!"

he smirked and stood in salute "At ease soldier" once she had eased and looked at him grinning, he stopped smirking and looked at her seriously, "Experiment 1, explain to me how you came to the conclusion the fetus marked 'Experiment 3' is a female."

the little girl stopped smiling and looked with a curious look "Shes said so, she liked my voice, so I kept talking," she said, then a small idea came, and she knew what she had to do, "but all she said was 'imma girl, imma girl' so I just guessed she was a girl, she sure sounded like one, and she only stopped saying it when I started talking." she said smiling.

Silas nodded "alright, but remember, its just a mindless thing, it just imitates what it hears, its not a human being, not yet." he said so with a grim tone before turning and leaving.

After he left Experiment 2 lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she knew she lied, but she didn't trust him, hes wrong, she knew it, and she knew what he did if he was wrong, he'd make himself right, and so a small plan developed within her genius little mind, a plan that would affect everyone she ever came in contact with.

"I'm gonna have to go, gonna finally see the light...and Ethy is gonna have to come with me." at that she turned to her side and closed her eyes, falling into a long and planning sleep.

Unknown to her Silas was in the other room, he KNEW the little girl was up to something, and he had to figure it out. But as he thought a soldier came in.

"sir" the soldier said, saluting. "our scientist's say Experiment 3 is scheduled for for birthing in 3 weeks, do you approve?"

Silas was surprised, "3 weeks?" he frowned, "Lead me to the scientist's, I need to know more." he quickly stood and the soldier led him back to where the scientist's were circling the tube.

"Marvelous..." one said.

"Should be impossible!" another said.

"A true miracle." another said.

confused, Silas moved past the scientist's and looked at the developing embryo, only it was different.

Silas was in shock "h-how is this possible?" he said, he had seen it earlier, it had been the size of a PEA! Now it was bigger, about the size of a peanut now.

One of the scientist's adjusted his glasses before inspecting the data on the charts.

"it appears, sir, that the embryo had a growth spurt, and were predicting that it will have one every 9 hours-".

Silas frowned, "9 hours? How do you say that?".

again the scientist adjusted his glasses "we were studying the energy waves it is emitting, apparently its done this before, it SHOULD be a mere blastomere, but it appears it will have energy build ups, then its cells releases the pent up energy, and the cells mass reproduce, much faster than the average human should by a hundred times. But this energy release is a microscopically slower than the last one, we expect that if this rate continues the fetus will be out of the artificial womb within 2 weeks." he said, "By then it ill be the equivalent to a young adult, do you approve?"

Silas looked thoughtful for a moment, "what will happen once we remove it? Will it continue with its growth?"

the scientist shook his head, "If we take it out, its income of nutrients and energy will lower dramatically, thus the growth will not be supported, it will age at a human level."

Silas looked thoughtful, then nodded, "go ahead with your plan, but if something happens, take it out IMMEDIATLY, we don't want to lose this one like Experiment 1, and almost Experiment 2, were out of the raw material we used for them, we cannot make another." he said

Meanwhile, within Experiment 2's room, she had her head against the pipes, she could hear all that was going on because of those pipes, and she heard everything going on in the incubation chamber, a grim look descended on her youthful face and she lay on the cot thoughtfully, there was a lot more in play now, she needed to plan this carefully, so she lay down, an went to sleep, hopefully there wont be anymore noise from Experiment 3's room, it woke her up multiple times before, and she needed to sleep to come up with a good plan, she hoped nothing bad came to Ethy, it'd be a pity.


	2. Experiment 2

Experiment 2 woke up with a start, lights were flashing, alarms were blaring, and people were shouting. Instinct said to get up and get out, but then she remembered something.

"Ethy!" she shouted, and she ran as fast as she could to the lab. Her little feet pounded on the ground as she rushed to the incubation room, and inside was disaster.

The entire room was smoking, scientist's were rushing back and forth to stop the fires and fix smoking hardware, Experiment 2 saw that the damaged machines had short circuited, and they were the ones-

"oh no" she whispered, she turned towards the incubation chamber and stared in horror as a small form wriggled and writhed inside the murky liquid. It twisted and twirled, trying to escape, then a small hand pressed against the semi-translucent side, and Experiment 2 knew she had to get it out.

"hold on!" she shouted, then grabbing a metal bar she swung it with precise movements, striking the glass on target, and the whole chamber shattered, thick slimy liquid poured out, pushing Experiment 2 back, and she fell on her back, holding her arms out to catch anything solid coming out, and the instant she felt it she latched on and held the form close to her chest, waiting for the flow to subside. Once the liquid had settled she was covered with oozing matter, and she was set up unsteadily, unconsciously pulling the little form in her arms closer to her chest. Immediately she was surrounded, hands pulled the little form from her arms and others were lifting her up, she was in a state of shock, seeing nothing but movement and colors.

As the shock wore off she blinked and became aware she was lying on the ground, a scientist was inspecting her, asking questions about her health, and her ability to move. Once she was thoroughly examined he left and went to where the scientists were clustered. Getting up without any signs of her previous shock, Experiment 2 got up and headed towards the cluster, there was a sound of crying and murmurs of relief, joy, and other emotions coming from the center. Easily passing the scientists by passing through their legs and towards the front she got to the center. The scientist's were all surrounding the little figure of Experiment 3. She was very small, about the size of a small dog, her little fuzzy bits of hair were a chocolate brown, as were her eyes. She had pinkish skin and was wriggling like mad as the scientists poked and prodded her, looking for any signs of injury.

"what happened?" Silas boomed as he ran in. He moved forward and the scientists parted as he strode to see what they were surrounding. When he saw the little infant he stared in bewilderment before turning to the scientist nearest him and asked with an eerie calm tone.

"what...happened."

the scientist gulped before speaking.

"it seems, sir, that the energy emitted from the fetus during its 'growth spurts' were much more powerful than we expected, the last growth spurt had shot through the systems and fried the system, and in turn, shut down the incubation chamber power, the fetus was brought out and we are just checking it over-"

As the scientist was explaining Silas was looking towards the incubation chamber, and stopped the scientist when he saw the shattered remains.

"who authorized the fetus to be let out?" he asked, the room grew silent and Silas turned and looked around the room at all the scientist's.

"WHO authorized for the Experiment to be freed?" he said, his tone venomous.

Slowly a small hand raised in the air, and all around stepped aside as Experiment 2 stepped forward, putting her hand down as she did.

"I did sir" she said

Silas stared dumbfounded, before taking a breath and speaking.

"E2...WHY did you destroy the incubation chamber?" he was shaking slightly, she could see that he was mad.

"she was suffocating." she stated, trembling lightly.

Silas frowned again before moving forward and grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door roughly.

" you are NOT to leave your quarters any more for the duration of the time, I-"

" Etty!"

everybody spun towards the source of the voice, the infant was wriggling, looking directly at Experiment two, eyes wide and reaching with her arms.

"Etty! Come!" she shouted, her voice high and weak, but still easily understood, and then she began to cry.

In his shock Silas let go of the little girl, and she wasted no time running back and hugging the infant, cradling her, and speaking quietly.

"Dun worry, I'm here Ethy, I'm here"she whispered, rocking the quieting baby.

Silas studied the two for a moment before moving forward.

"take them to a chamber, examine Experiment 3's knowledge, and monitor it's brain functions, monitor Experiment 2's as well."

the scientist's rushed to do as they were told, and the two children were carried towards a separate room, only Silas, the lead scientist and a couple guards stayed behind. The scientist was the first to speak.

"Sir..." he started,"it has occurred to me we may have underestimated the current capabilities of the Experiments...what do you wish to do?"

Silas was silent for a moment, deep in thought he weighed his options carefully before speaking.

"...figure out a way to control them, Experiment 2 is becoming more and more independent of M.E.C.H. every day and we must not lose what we can keep...", he sighed "wipe her developing personality if you must."

the scientist nodded before leaving, leaving Silas with his guards.

"Sir?" one of the guards asked,"what if the second experiment becomes too independent?"

Silas was silent

"...than...we'll just have to start over again."

with that he turned and walked off, his guards following in pursuit.


	3. Escape

In the guarded experimentation room Experiment 2 cradled the little form in her arms, cooing to her and telling her secrets.

"i have a plan, Ethy, I have a plan on how to get out of here. We just have to be patient." she whispered, her voice so low only little Ethy could hear.

Experiment 2 knew that Silas would try to gain control over them, she knew he would do anything to ensure he had absolute control, especially since Ethy had been pulled from her incubation chamber. The plan she had formed earlier now has changed drastically, not only did they not have much time, they were being guarded as well. Slowly Experiment 2 swiveled her eyes towards their guard, he watched them intensely, clearly on orders to not let them out of his sight. Experiment 2 knew she could use that to her advantage, she just needed to play their cards right, and she knew, they needed to leave immediately.

Experiment 2 made a childish grin in his direction, her smile innocent and somewhat mischievous.

"You wanna see Ethy? Shes so pretty, and she's my little sister. Mister, wanna look at her?" she asked, her innocent game piece now in motion.

The man scowled and turned his head away, clearly not liking the idea of holding Ethy.

Experiment 2 made a pouting sound but his actions were just as she planned. Quickly she swiveled her eyes all about the room, looking for any thing or way to use as a means of escape. Her eyes took in every object, every tool, every wire, every hose, and duct in sight. She placed all these objects into her mind and concentrated, whispering lullaby's to Ethy, concentrating and forming a plan.

She heard as the door began to open she swiveled her eyes back at Ethy then towards the door, as if she just noticed it. She watched as Silas walked in, his stance dominate and typical of that of a high stature.

Experiment 2 grinned in his direction, her mind working quickly as she smiled.

"Shes happy sir! Shes so excited, everything seems so new to her." she giggle naivly.

Silas watched curiously then made a nod towards them.

"I want you to tell me, Experiment 2, how is it you can communicate with experiment 3?"

she smiled.

"I don't know, I just can, its like when she thinks I can hear it. _Not true_ she thought.

Silas frowned.

"How long have you been able to understand her?" he asked as his two guards began to encircle them.

Experiment 2's mind whirled with calculations and ideas as the guards went behind her, but she kept her eyes locked on Silas's and continued to grin.

"For a long time, sir." she said.

Silas could feel something was wrong, but he did not show it.

"Experiment 2, is there anything else I should know about Experiment 3?" he asked.

She only smiled.

"Just that she wants to play." she giggled, bouncing the baby on her lap.

Silas nodded.

"Alright, lets move them to our observation room." he said, nodding towards the guards.

One guard leaned down and grabbed Experiment 3 and the other took Experiment 2.

Immediately Experiment 3 began to cry and tried to reach towards Experiment 2, straining against her holder.

"E-Etty!" she cried, reaching and straining.

Experiment 2 looked towards Silas in concern.

"Sir, she wants me to hold her, can I hold her?" she asked, her eyes desperate as she leaned towards Experiment 3.

Silas watched for a moment, looking at Experiment 3 and her actions before nodding.

"Very well, let Experiment 2 hold experiment 3." he said, turning away as the struggling guard handed Experiment 3 to Experiment 3.

Experiment 2 held Experiment 3 closely, cuddling her and cradling her carefully, whispering lullaby's and other little tunes to calm the quieting infant.

"Don't worry, Ethy, it's gonna be alright, you'll see." she whispered, cuddling the infant as the guard walked them to the observation room.

At the observation room Experiment 2 looked about, learning about her new surroundings and its capabilities through visual interpretation as the guards led them to a platform and set them down. Immediately they were surrounded by many scientist's and they soon covered with sensors that recorded their output as they were monitored. For several hours both girls were experimented on, testing their physical capabilities and mental configuration. Experiment 2 made sure to hold back her full capabilities, but she was unsure about Experiment 3's capabilities, whether she held back or simply showed them what she could do, and it made Experiment 2 worry.

After much experimentation Silas looked at the report he was given and frowned.

"Exactly how powerful are these children?" he asked the doctor, looking at the high stats in physical and mental capabilities.

The scientist shook his head.

"We are not sure of the limits of these children, but we are sure that both have abilities in different range from each other."

Silas looked up at the scientist, his curiosity peaked.

"Explain." he ordered.

The scientist nodded.

"It seems Experiment 2, though high in intelligence, does not posses many of the capabilities of Experiment 3. Experiment 3 has shown to be physically more powerful and, though just recently birthed, to pass Experiment 2's mental capacity, by how much, we do not know."

Silas frowned.

"And their connection?" he asked.

The scientist frowned.

"So far we have found that Experiment 2 and 3, when near one another, express some sort of mental alignment, we are not sure what it means but there is the possibility they share some sort of connection that is near that of identical twins, we feel they may be able to feel each other's emotions and at the most...read each other's mind."

Silas looked thoughtful.

"What of control?" he asked,"Is one easier to control than the other?"

the scientist was silent for a moment.

"...Sir...Experiment 2 shows independence, but Experiment 3 is only independent near Experiment 2."

Silas scowled, clearly displeased.

"Make then dependent, I do not want to risk losing them." he said coldly.

The scientist was quiet.

"Sir...we have tried controlling and predicting the actions of Experiment 2, all of our attempts have proven futile, as for Experiment 3...she is only responsive when she is away from the influence of Experiment 2."

Silas was silent for a moment.

"What do you propose we do to correct that, Sir?"

the Silas stared at scientist for a moment.

"We find another way." he replied.

Experiment 2 sat on the experimental table, she knew the tests were going to be a displeasure to Silas, and she knew she had to get Ethy out of there. Her cunning little mind was quickly developing her new plan and she watched as their only guard, or rather a single scientist, was putting away several experimentation tools. She watched and whispered to Experiment 3. earning a small giggle from the smaller girl. Quickly Experiment 2 set Experiment 3 on the ground and watched as the smaller girl crawled over to the scientist and tug on his lab coat.

The scientist turned and looked down in confusion and stared at the baby holding the end of his coat.

"She likes you, mister." Experiment 2 said, forcing a smile as the scientist looked at the infant.

When she was sure he was preoccupied with the infant Experiment 2 hopped off of the table and moved towards them, acting as if she were to come over to watch.

Experiment 3 covered her eyes and then uncovered them, making faces at the scientist, who was watching curiously.

Experiment 2 stood next to the scientist, looking at him the whole time as she reached up towards the cart and pulled down a single implement.

"Shes trying to say something to you." she said smiling at the scientist, holding her hands behind her back.

The scientist looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know?" he asked, more out of scientific curiosity than anything else.

Experiment 2 motioned for him to lean down as she whispered.

"It's a secret." she grinned.

The scientist leaned down close to her as she grinned.

"Don't tell Silas." she said, then she stabbed him in the eye with a scalpel and gave it a preordained twist.

The scientist fell to the ground without a sound, and Experiment 2 pulled it from his socket before turning back to the cart to grab another scalpel.

Quickly Experiment 2 grabbed his key card and swiped it through the slot, opening the door.

"Come on, Ethy, it's time to go." she whispered, holding the hand of the little child.

Experiment 3 burbled and stood on her legs and began to run with Experiment 2 with childish coordination.

As they neared a corner Experiment 2 leaned against the wall, putting a finger to her lips to motion for Experiment 3 to be silent. She then peeked around the corner and looked at the two guards standing guard before turning to Experiment 3.

"We need a better option, we will not make it past those two guards." she whispered.

Experiment 3 then looked behind them and Experiment 2 looked at where she was looking and grinned.

"Great idea, Ethy." she whispered.

**Outside of M.E.C.H. Base**

a quiet scuffling was heard and the guard nearby turned his head towards the sound, only to fall with a scalpel in his forehead.

Experiment 2 hopped down from the vent and caught Experiment 3 as she followed. She scanned their surroundings for a moment before nodding and moving forward at a quick and silent jog.

Experiment 3 followed behind, holding Experiment 2's hand as they ran through the lot. Her eyes only on Experiment 2 as they ran.

Experiment 2 stopped beside a car, looking around for any sign of pursuit.

"We just need to get past that fence, then we are free Ethy." she said, no longer keeping her voice quiet as she began to get giddy.

Experiment 3 looked about curiously.

Experiment 2 held Experiment 3's hand as they rushed to the fence, her professionalism dissipating as they came to it.

Experiment 3 made a coo of excitement as they came to the fence then she grabbed the bottom links and pulled up, easily shifting the wires as if they were silly putty.

Experiment 2 grinned and let Experiment 3 crawl under first before crawling after her.

"Were free Ethy." she whispered and she took her hand and ran.

A loud crack sounded through the air.

Experiment 2 stumbled and pulled Experiment 3 behind a rock, her breathe suddenly gone from her.

"No..." she whispered, breathing irregularly.

Experiment 3 cried in shock and looked at Experiment 2 then at the red stain appearing on her chest.

"R-run Ethy.." she murmured, "y-you have..to...run." she whispered, falling limp.

Experiment 3 began to cry and tried to shake Experiment 2 awake. Tears leaked from her eyes as the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder.

"E-E-Etty..." she hiccuped as two hands pulled them apart


	4. Life

Experiment 3 cried in her containment cell, she sobbed and hiccuped at the loss of her best friend, her sister, her connection. She cried and cried, letting her eyes turn red as she mourned for her loss. She sniffled for a few more moments before she forced herself to stop.

"Etty would be angry...(hic) that I didn't try...(hic)..."

Sitting against the wall of her cell she looked around, she looked at every dent, every bolt, every panel. As she looked a cunning little plan formed in her mind. She smiled wickedly as she lay down and went to sleep. She made her best plans in her sleep.

* * *

"Wake up." a voice said, prodding her roughly.

Experiment 3 opened her eyes and looked at the scientist. He mumbled something and picked her up, careful to hold her away from his body.

She watched silently, but stared elsewhere, sticking her hand in her mouth like a child would. She sucked on her fist and let her eyes wander, wriggling a bit and doing things halfheartedly to imitate a baby as he set her into a transportable cage that sat in a cart then closed it.

He looked in the openings of the cage for a moment, as if expecting her to do something.

She burbled and climbed to the side of the cage and tried to suck on the walls, leaving bits of slobber everywhere.

The scientist made a sound of disgust before pushing the cart towards the lab.

Experiment 3 looked around and burbled, giggling as they passed through the lab doors. She watched as the scientist rolled her over to an examination berth and then pulled her out, setting her on it.

Experiment 3 burbled and crawled towards the edge, nearly falling if not for the interference of the scientist. She giggled and clapped her hands as he set her back down. She burbled as she turned her head around and looked about the room.

The scientist began to prepare several tools and kept glancing at her, she could tell he was nervous.

She giggled and made a babyish babbling sound as she crawled in his direction, cooing as she crawled.

The scientist groaned and set her back in place, only for her to start climbing towards the edge again.

He growled in irritation.

"For a supposed genius you are very irritating." he grumbled.

She giggled, clapping her hands again then reaching for him.

The scientist snorted.

"I can't wait for the rest to come and end this experiment once and for all."

She burbled and began to crawl in his direction again.

He snorted again.

"I bet you can't even understand what I'm saying, can you?" he sneered.

She giggled, reaching the edge and reached for him, burbling.

He chuckled as he set her back in place.

"The other Experiment really did affect you, now without it your a stupid baby." he sneered.

She giggled clapping her hands, then kicked her feet out to show excitement.

He chuckled when three other scientists entered the room.

"Lets begin, shall we?" he said, pleased at the other scientists having come at last.

One scientist nodded and proceeded to pull a gas mask from the supply cart while another scientist lay Experiment 3 on her back.

She continued to burble as she lay down, sucking her fist again and looking around.

After she was lying down the scientist with the gas mask began to lower the mask over her face.

She made a sleepy burble sound and closed her eyes and lay still.

The scientist then removed the mask and placed it back on the tray.

"Lets make this quick, Silas said to erase any memories not concerning her future training." one of the scientist's said.

One picked up a marker and proceeded to make marks on her head. He then nodded towards another scientist.

The scientist nodded back and began to strap her down, but when he came to her left leg he stopped, confused. He reached down and began to pull something out of her pant leg.

Automatically her leg kicked up, the sharp end of a scalpel slicing through his mask and up his face.

The scientist cried out in pain and stumbled back, earning the shocked, and distracted gazes of his comrades.

Experiment 3's leg then moved swiftly, curling up awkwardly behind her back, then with her left arm still unstrapped she reached down and pulled the scalpel out. Opening her eyes she swung the scalpel to the side and sliced through her remaining bond. Quickly she sat up, the scientist's attention only just turning back to her. She grinned wickedly before jumping forward, diving her scalpel through the temple of one then quickly pulling it out as he landed on the ground. She rolled to the side and jumped past the first fallen scientist, then lashing it out, slicing his neck and hit his carotid artery, making the ground red and slippery. She looked at the final two scientist's, they bolted for the door but a quick throw made the one closest to escaping fall, and the other with him. She rushed forwards, hopping onto the fallen scientist and pulling her scalpel from his back, landing in front of the final scientist.

"A genius, not stupid." she sneered, before diving forward and plunging her scalpel into his temple.

She smirked at her work before pulling out her scalpel and grabbing their ID cards. Quickly she exited and ran down the halls, being sure to keep a lookout for any more guards. As she neared a corner she heard the sounds of approaching guards, thinking quickly she opened a vent and climbed in, closing it behind her and watching as the guards passed. She then turned around, looking at the pathway of vents that she had entered.

Smirking she ran through the vents, looking through the grate each time she passed to get a clue at where she was. After a while she came to what looked like a control room, looking through he grate she peered in and examined what she could. She saw only two men, both guards, and both well armed, they were back to back, one was just below her and both were occupied by their tasks at hand. Thinking she quietly slipped off the vent cover and set it down beside herself. She then looked at the nearest guard, holding her scalpel like a dagger she leaped down, sending her downward force into her scalpel she dug it straight into his scalp. The only noise was the quiet sound of her dagger slicing cleanly through bone and fabric. Her victim fell froward but she held him up, holding one foot on the edge of the control panel he was operating. Quickly she pulled her scalpel out and leaned his forehead on her own, ignoring the red dribbling down her forehead, and put her hands on his chest, pushing him back into his seat, and climbing onto his lap. She then proceeded to pull one of his arms up and lean it against the arm of the chair and then she carefully leaned his head onto it. Seeing he was balanced she leaped off of his chair, landing silently on the ground and moved towards his companion. She waited, after a moment, he turned to his left, leaving his right side wide open. As soon as he had turned she jumped, quickly scaling under the arm of his chair and thrusting her scalpel into his side.

The man yelped, so shocked he jumped up, but she quickly pulled to the side so as not to go up with him. He fell against his panel, turning to see who had caused him his wound and when he turned she leaped forward. Digging her scalpel into his carotid and slicing through, jumping back into the chair, her force pushing it back as he fell, clutching his throat, and she watched as his life bled out of him. Once she was sure he was dead she jumped down and pushed the chair back up to the control panel before climbing back on. Scanning the panel she began to push certain buttons, activating the lock on her door and overriding the system. She then looked up the map of the facility, looking at an escape route and memorizing the whole building plan. She then smirked as a timer appeared on the front screen, depicting the time until self destruct. She chuckled and ran to the nearest vent and climbed in. quickly she followed her chosen path and within moments she kicked open the vent.

Hopping out into the star lit night she ran through the parking lot and to the nearest vacated truck. Quickly she stuck her scalpel into the lock and picked it, hearing the definitive click as it was unlocked. She then opened the door and climbed in, closing it behind her, quickly she scanned the car and found nobody within, she then jumped beneath the steering wheel and opened the fuses. She cut a few wires then proceeded to jump start the car, and grinned as the motor roared to life. Jumping back into the seat she pushed the lock button and then proceeded to drive. She did a quick scan of her surroundings outside of the car before ducking down and pushing her feet against the gas. She turned the wheel to her memory and aimed towards the fence, easily crashing through and proceeding through the desert.

She continued to hop up and make peeks to scan where she was going and then make corrections to her driving.

As she drove she heard a loud boom behind her, signaling the destruction of the base, she smirked before scanning again and ducking back down, proud of her escape.

She continued on until she spotted a town, once she came to it she stopped in a parking lot and peeked out of the window, seeing nobody she unlocked the door and hopped out. Quickly she bolted for the neared store, using her scalpel she picked the lock and went in, looking around she grabbed a basket. Using her strength she pushed the basket along the ground as she pushed supplies into it, bags of food, water, a medical kit, a lighter, and two small mirrors. She moved to the cash register and used her scalped again to open it. Once it was open she pulled out handfuls of money and deposited them into her basket. Once she finished that she headed towards the door, pushing the basket through and back to her truck. She then opened the door and lifted the basket inside.

Once inside she used the medical supplies to tie one mirror to the head of the seat, positioning it to where she could see the road ahead of her. She then dumped the rest of the supplies onto the front seat and flipped the basket over. She quickly then tied the other mirror to the steering wheel and positioned it to where it reflected the other mirror, once that was done she sat on the basket and stepped on the gas, driving out and away from the town, using the reflections to see the road. She then quickly took to a highway and drove north, watching the road and occasionally snacking on the supplies she had managed to snag.

She sighed and leaned against the seat, smiling at her successful escape, she knew she would need to get a new car soon, and she could not afford to stay in one spot, or be spotted. Thinking she began to come up with a plan, and she decided that on her next stop, she would need to get very specific supplies.

After a while of driving she decided it was time to pull over, she continued to drive until she came to a town then quickly she parked into an alley and then hopped out. She ran away from the car and searched through the town, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she ran and looked for a possible haven. She spotted a gas station and ran behind it, heading towards the bathroom. When she found the bathroom she picked the lock and went in, locking it behind her as she went in. Holding up her lighter she looked around, and spotted a vent. Quickly she climbed to it and opened it, then climbed in and closed it behind her. She then lay in the vent and attempted to get a comfortable as she could, she then closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

When Experiment 3 woke it was daytime, she made a quiet yawn and began to crawl through the vent and saw she was inside of the gas station, peeking at a wall clock she saw it was high noon. She rubbed her eyes and waited, knowing she could only leave once it had gotten dark. She yawned again, deciding it was best she slept through the day and lay down again, curling up and falling back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke it was evening, she peeked at the clock again and sighed, it was only 9:15 and she knew from the sign at the door the store would not close until 11:00. She looked about, trying to find a way to keep herself entertained until the store closed. She sat staring randomly for a moment until she saw a customer walk in, it was a man, he seemed tired and looked about.

"Rough night?" the clerk asked.

The man nodded.

"I've been on the road for a while, going towards Nevada." he said, grabbing a beer and a large bag of chips and approaching the checkout, "Its really quiet up there, lots of weirdos, I guess its the solitude, eh?" he said, smirking to the cashier and both chuckled at the idea.

An idea hit Experiment 3, quickly she crawled to the bathroom and crawled out of the vent, then closed it and hopped down and ran out. She ran out in time to see the trucker disappear around the truck as he got in. she paused by the corner and watched as her started the truck and began to pull out.

She bolted forwards and ran after the truck, hopping onto the passenger side of the cab she crawled up and managed to make her way to the top of the cab. Sitting on top she looked around then turned to his haul, it was a gas truck. She sighed and lay down, knowing it would be a while until she came to Nevada.

* * *

When she woke it was daytime, and she felt quite cold. Shivering she crossed her arms in an attempt to keep warm as they drove. She looked around and looked at the desert, she kept herself busy by counting the boulders they passed and just watching the views, including the plateaus and their varied colors. She watched as the sun rose and tried to guess the time. After a while they came across a sign that said 'Jasper 20 miles'. She gazed as a town came in view, it looked simple, calm, and boring. Just what she needed. Crawling behind the cab she hid between the wires and watched as people passed by, completely unaware of her presence in the dark behind the cab.

She watched as the driver pulled into a gas station and came to a stop. She listened as he exited the cab and went inside of the station. She then looked around, seeing only a passing couple she hopped down and ran into the nearest alley. She peeked out and saw nobody she retreated back into the alley. She then looked through the garbage, wrinkling her nose at the smell she managed to pull out some old ragged sheets and clothing, she took off her suit and hid it with in a garbage container. She then arranged the rags until she made a little bed beside the garbage and smeared a little dirt on her body. After she was done she climbed in, wrinkling her nose as she wrapped herself up and lay down.

She sat there for a moment, and prayed to Etty her plan would work, and she began to cry. He baby cries grew, and she made them sound as much like a newborn as she could. She cried and cried, letting the tears flow and her face turn red in her attempt. She let her nose run and made her wails louder, hoping somebody would hear.

She was crying for a while when she heard feet moving towards her, she continued to cry until she felt she was being picked up. She made hiccuping cries and she turned her head towards her carrier and cried some more.

"Why are you here all alone?" the man whispered out loud.

She continued to cry until he began to rock her, cooing to her and comforting her. He then left the alley and began to walk.

"Where did you come from?" he wondered out loud, gently wiping the dirt form her cheek.

She murmured and tried to grip his hand, sucking on it as she tried to gain some sort of hold on him.

He continued to walk until he reached a Mechanic's garage and set her down on a makeshift bed.

"Well, I guess you don't have anybody...I guess I'll have to fill that in, eh?" he said, smiling at her.

She only burbled and began to cry again.

He sighed.

"This will be a challenge." he muttered, pulling off his cap and rubbing his neck before stopping.

"Well...first, you need food." quickly went to his fridge, opening it and looking inside. Seeing some milk he pulled it out and poured some into a cup and set it in the microwave. Once it was warm he grabbed a clean cloth and a plastic bag, he then poked a few holes into the bag and dipped the cloth into the milk. He then put the cloth into the bag and held it over her mouth.

Experiment 3 burbled and opened her mouth.

He then let her suck on it and watched her.

"I'm Mac, by the way...i guess your my problem now..." he watched her suck for a few more moments before smiling," say, you still haven't got a name...well...I guess I'll call you...Myra...after my mom." he said, smiling at her.

She burbled and continued to suck.

* * *

**18 years later**

Myra sat at her computer, typing rapidly as she pushed to beat the firewall she was currently hacking. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and her eyes narrowed in concentration. After a moment she smirked, having finally passed the firewall and taken control.

"Alright, Fowler, what have you posted today for me." she purred, brushing aside her red tipped bangs.

She continued to smirk as she read the latest report on the Mechanical Extra Terrestrial's known as Cybertronians. She yawned and read, her eyes grabbing each word instantly as she read the current mission report of Fowler and sighed.

"So yet another boring rescue, the defeat of a pathetic Decepticon to a pathetic group of humans and Autobots. Anything else to report?" she sighed, bored despite the new Intel.

"Myra! We have a truck that needs a new transmission and clutch, give us a hand will ya?", Mac called.

She rolled her eyes and stood, closing her laptop and turning to the garage and put on a pair of work gloves. She lay on a board, rolled under, and began to work.

"Maybe adventure will come my way." she muttered.

* * *

Myra peeked into Mac's office, spotting him sleeping at his desk.

She smirked and shook her head, pulling his jacket from his stand and placing over his shoulders.

"I'll just lock up for you." she smirked, pulling the keys from his grip.

After closing his door she went out front and locked down, closing the last garage door and locking it. She then turned and began the short walk home, expecting a normal boring night. As she walked she noticed something parked in front of one of the garages, she frowned and moved towards it. She recognized it as a custom Astron Martin DBS, a hot car for hotshots. She frowned for a moment before noticing something about it and smirked. She walked up beside it, trailing her finger ever so lightly on its frame.

"What a beauty you are." she purred, feeling under the window and over the mirror.

She walked around the car, inspecting it with a trained eyes and spotting something out of the ordinary. It looked like it's left door had been replaced, and it was obvious to her by the imperfect shades that whoever had repainted the door didn't even try that hard.

"Too bad for your little mistake." she smirked, crouching down and peering at the door.

"Looks like some idiot forgot to repaint your whole exterior, and such a cheap job too." she sneered.

She took a step back and crossed her arms, looking at the car carefully for a moment before nodding.

"I could do a better job...only if you let me." she smirked.

The car st there, unmoving and not reacting.

"What's the matter? Think I'll tell your little secret?" she sneered, flipping her hair.

"Well get this, your not the only one with secrets," she smirked, walking in front of the car, unlocking the garage and opening it, "Am I, Decepticon?" she smirked, stepping aside and gesturing for the car to enter.

For a moment the car did not move then the Astron Martin DBS automatically came to life and moved forwards, creeping slowly into the garage, as if it was hesitant to move forwards.

Myra only continued to smirk, closing the door as soon as the car was in completely, then she walked to the front of it.

"Don't worry, you can change, I'm the only one here, so you don't need to worry." she purred.

At that moment the car began to move, it began to change. Doors, panels, wheels, and other parts began to shift and change, shattering then reforming into a solid humanoid figure. She could tell 'it' was a 'he' by the way his armor was arranged, by the facial structure, and by several other aspects that suggested masculinity. His face was directly in front of hers, hovering as he inspected her closely and he too smirked.

"Your different from the other humans, much too intuitive, much too sleek." he said, his voice low and sultry.

"That I am." she smirked, leaning her head to the side as she inspected him in turn.

After they finished inspecting one another he then scowled at the servo where his replacement door lay.

"Sooo do you really think you could do a better job?" he said, his voice lower, more defensive.

She smirked and made a chuckle in amusement.

"Right this way, sir" she purred, motioning towards the back of the room, where a painting studio lay.

He smirked, transforming and moving forwards.

"Call me Knockout." he purred.

She worked on him for quite some time. She made sure to fix any dings or imperfections before she carefully removed his old coat and replaced it with a new glossy one, in the perfect shade to his original. She quite enjoyed working on his exterior, every second she was with him her mind buzzed as she learned how he ticked. She was especially fascinated by the glowing energy sphere that lay underneath his hood. She figured it was his life source by how well it was protected.

"What is that energy at your core?" she asked as she buffered his hood.

"That happens to be my spark, you could say ts our heart and soul, so don't touch it." he muttered.

She only chuckled.

Once she was done she reopened the garage door, giving him freedom and a new paint job to show.

"Anytime you want an upgrade, don't be afraid to come back." she purred.

She smirked as his engine rumbled and he drove out. Not slowing or stopping to thank her.

Once he was gone she chuckled, closing the door and locking it as she headed for home.

"He'll be back, that I know." she smirked.


	5. Meeting

It was several months before Knockout visited again, and when he arrived he was not too quiet about it.

Myra nearly roared at the Astron Martin DBS as he stood beside the garage. Quickly she ushered him into an empty one before closing it and turning on him.

"Next time you need an appointment I suggest calling ahead.", she said, crossing her arms huffily.

He glared at her, pushing aside a dangling bit of chain.

"Look, I need a favor.", he said, leaning close to her.

She scowled and nodded, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you need?", she asked, cocking an eyebrow as she listened.

"Someone I know has come across some...difficulties.", he sultered.

She smirked before nodding.

"A friend? I did not know you had any.". She purred, walking over to a wall and leaning against it.

"What is his model?", she asked.

He sighed.

"It's not that kind of favor...I need something for his optic.", he said.

She cocked her other eyebrow before nodding.

"Continue.", she urged.

He sighed again.

"You humans are very irritating...Breakdown came across a group called M.E.C.H.-"

Immediately she was off of the wall and in front of him, her eyes seemed to light up with rage the second she heard that name.

"M.E.C.H.? The group led by Colonel Leland 'Silas' Bishop?!", she hissed.

Knockout looked at her, clearly intrigued.

"You know of this organization?", he asked, an undertone in his voice.

She growled, losing her control as old memories resurfaced.

"Lets just say...they took something from me...and leave it at that.", she growled, forcing herself to calm down.

Knockout looked at her closely before nodding.

"As I was saying, Breakdown was taken by M.E.C.H. and we managed to get him back, the result was the loss of one of his optics...destroyed by those accursed human captors of his.", he was silent for a moment.

She frowned. Why would he need her help? Did he need supplies to build a new eye? She was confused, but willing.

"What do you need?", she asked, hoping it was nothing out of her reach.

He nodded.

"I am in need of supplies to build his eye patch, since I do not have the necessary supplies I was hoping I could...borrow some from you.", he said, trying not to sound needy and humble.

She smirked at his attempt then had an idea of her own.

"I will help, but, I wish for something in return.". She purred.

He cocked an optic ridge before looking at her closely.

"And what might that be?", he questioned.

She smirked before stepping forward, coming just a few feet away before leaning forward, looking him directly in the optic.

"I want to visit your ship.", she purred, giving him her best smile as she awaited his answer.

He stared at her for a moment, milling it over in his mind, she could practically hear his processor working in his helm. She continued to smile, her eyes glittering as she waited.

After a few moments he sighed, looking at the ground in defeat before looking back at her.

"Alright...but only until I finish with Breakdown's patch.", he said, clearly annoyed.

She smirked, stepping back in satisfaction.

"Good, I will get your supplies.", she said.

"I will need a certain alloy.", he said, looking at her closely before showing her a hologram of the alloy micro structure.

She smirked.

"I can get that.", she smirked.

He frowned, not entirely believing her.

She smirked

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing.", she purred.

* * *

After a few hours Myra was brought the requested alloy to Knockout and waited as he inspected her handiwork.

Knockout inspected the panel, he scanned it, turned it over, scratched and knocked on it, looking for any imperfections or lack of quality, but found none.

"Surprisingly correct...how were you able to obtain this?", he asked, eying her suspiciously.

She chuckled, leaning against a 1970 Mustang, her eyes glinting with pride as she watched him inspect her handiwork. Lightly she tapped her fingers on the long thin sword at her hip, her smirk widening.

"I remembered the micro structure and I was able to recreate it. Its a simple merging of several common metals here.", she replied, smiling at him.

He frowned before nodding, then he held a hand to her to pick her up.

Calmly she walked onto his hand and waited as he stood, balancing her carefully on his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Megatron is not very fond of organics.". He said, trying to tempt her out of it.

She smirked, leaning on his thumb and giving her signature smile.

"You're not going soft for little me, are you knockout?", she purred.

He blinked then glared, not pleased but he sighed.

"I just don't want to lose my mechanic just for some human curiosity.", he grumbled.

She chuckled and stood back up, holding her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, trust me.", she smirked.

He frowned then sighed, he turned to face in front of him and she looked along with him. A few seconds later a portal opened, it was a swirling mass of color and energy and she gazed at it for a second before looking at Knockout. He gave her a look suggesting she could back out anytime. She smirked and nodded towards the portal.

"Don't dally, Knockout, your world awaits.", she purred.

He sighed and stepped through.

As they passed through the portal her whole body felt like she was in some sort of vibrating vat, her bones seemed to jiggle and it was hard to stay steady when things seemed so unbalanced, but somehow she maintained her composure as they went through and exited the portal.

On the other side she spotted what looked like a control room, there was nobody in it and she gazed around curiously, her eyes taking in everything as they passed through.

Knockout carried her out of the dark control room and into some brightly lit halls, she looked about, her eyes curious as she inspected the glowing streams of blue light filtering through the tubes and lighting the halls. Calmly she looked about, everything seemed gray and desolate until they reached a door and Knockout walked in. she gazed about at the operation tables, the tools, the panels, and other things that peaked her interest. As they neared a table he set her down on it and set the panel beside her, clearly not amused.

"There, now once I am done with Breakdown you are returning back to the garage where you belong, agreed?", he snuffed.

She chuckled and sat cross legged, amused at his display.

"Agreed.", She purred, feeling relaxed as she gazed about the room.

He grumbled and turned to a panel, looking at what looked to be the design for the patch he was making and he began to shape it to size.

She watched him for a few moments before turning her gaze elsewhere.

The door swished open and a large blue and gray bot with a red face stepped in, he wore a cloth patch over one optic and seemed to be in a depressed mood.

Knockout quickly turned towards the bot and made a slick smirk.

"Oh Breakdown, your finally here, just sit on one of those berths ans I will be right with you.", he said, barely disguising his jolt of fear.

Breakdown barely noticed how odd Knockout was acting as he went to an operation table and sat down on it. He sat for a moment looking at Knockout before looking around with his good optic and spotting Myra on another table. Quickly he jumped up and pulled out his hammer, his face immediately scowling.

"A pest!", he growled and started towards Myra.

She smirked, crossing her arms in boredom as he neared her.

Quickly Knockout stepped in the way, holding up his servos and motioned for Breakdown to put his hammer down.

"I would not do that, Breakdown.", he managed to say as Breakdown gave him a look of surprise.

"What is going on?", he growled, peeking past Knockout to look at the girl sitting on the table with a smirk on her face, "Why do you have an organic on board? Your not keeping pets now are you?", he growled.

Knockout smirked and put his hands down, amused.

"No, but you can thank her for my new paint job, and for your new patch.", he said, holding up the newly made patch.

Breakdown blinked and looked at Myra, who waved cockily towards him. He frowned and looked back at Knockout.

"How did she find out what we are?", he growled.

Knockout stepped back and made a nervous halfhearted chuckle.

"It's not what you think-", he started.

"Oh please.", she laughed, standing up and going to the edge of the berth to come closer.

"I knew it the moment I saw him, not all organics are as they seem.", she purred.

Breakdown scowled and looked at Knockout.

"I need answers, Knockout.", he growled, giving Myra suspicious glances.

Knockout sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I'll explain.", he sighed, "I was out, I had just finished getting my paint job for my replacement door when I realized the job wasn't done well. I left and went to the next place for a better one when she spotted me.", he jerked his thumb in her direction.

"I don't know how she knew but she began to talk to me, she-"

"It was your insignia, I recognized it from snooping through government files. I would have never approached you if I did not notice the mistakes in your coat, so I offered instead.", she said, yawning as she leaned against her palm in boredom.

Knockout blinked then looked at Breakdown.

Breakdown scowled at her before approaching her and leaning close to her face.

"You know too much, if you were in the files that told about us then wont you know about the Autobot base?", he growled.

She smirked and yawned.

"No, the base was not recorded on the files, from what I've been able to collect the location is hidden within the mind of the humans who have been cleared to visit it.", she sighed, looking bored.

Breakdown scowled, then slammed his hammer down beside her and leaning closer to her.

She did not even react and stared right back, completely unaffected and looking more bored than ever.

"Are you done?", she asked, making a defiant yawn in his direction.

Breakdown scowled, dumbfounded at the resistance she made towards him.

"Your not going to hurt me,", she said, looking sleepy, "it would be illogical to kill a friend."

he scowled and stood up glaring at her coldly.

"You may be Knockout's little painter, but you are not my friend.", he growled.

She smirked and sat up, her eyes glinting wickedly.

"We have a saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, well..I hate M.E.C.H., you hate M.E.C.H., if the saying is true then we are friends, if not friends then we are allies, all I want is the destruction of M.E.C.H., so what do you say?", she said, smiling at him.

Breakdown blinked and scowled at her, looking at her closely.

"Why do YOU hate M.E.C.H. so much?" he growled.

She looked right back at him.

"They took everything from me, so I want revenge.", she said, her voice becoming cold as she stood, looking him directly in the optic, her eyes seemed to light up with her hatred as she looked into his, willing him to see the hate she bore.

He blinked and stood back before looking at Knockout, who only held up the eye patch.

"Shall we get this show on the road?", he sultered.

Breakdown sighed and glanced at Myra.

"...Do what you have to do...just don't let it touch me.", he grumbled, laying on an operation table.

She chuckled quietly as Breakdown went under.

* * *

Knockout finished welding the last of the panel on, nodding in satisfaction at how well he did his job. He heard slow clapping and turned to look as Myra stood nearby, clapping her hands before yawning again.

"Such a well done surgery, you should get a reward for making him so shiny as you did so.", she purred.

He scowled at her, not liking her attitude, but somehow he found it entertaining and only turned towards another panel, looking through new upgrades for himself.

She smirked and climbed down from the berth, lightly brushing the sword on her hip.

Knockout nodded, seeing everything in order before reaching out to her and waiting for her to climb on.

"Alright, fun's over, time to go back."

Myra had her ear cocked and nodded, climbing onto his hand.

"I would not say that, but I will say its definitely time for something.", she purred.

He frowned, confused before heading towards the door, almost as soon as he turned towards the door it opened. Starscream and Megatron walked in. the moment Starscream spotted Myra he hissed.

"An organic! Knockout how dare you bring an organic aboard!", he snarled.

Knockout froze, unable to quite process what was happening until Myra began to chuckle.

"Now I see why they call you Starscream, for the Stars scream whenever they hear your voice.". She smirked.

Starscream hissed and moved forward, Megatron seemed intrigued and waited to see what would happen.

Knockout attempted to back away, cupping his servo around Myra as he attempted to reason with Starscream.

"Let them fight. Knockout, I wish to see how this will end.", Megatron mused.

Knockout looked at him before sighing and setting Myra down on a table and backing away.

Starscream sneered as he neared her.

"This will not hurt...me.". He quickly sliced at her with his claws.

She simply stepped forward and ducked, his arm flying over her as he underestimated his foe. Quickly she gripped the hilt of her sword and rushed forward, jumping and landing on his upper arm and rushing to his face. Quickly she unsheathed her single serrated sided sword and slashed at hi cheek before running past his shoulders and dragging the smooth side of her sword along his arm, earning a yelp of pain as her sword made a split along his armor. She hen jumped and landed on another table, turning to face him as he faced her, his optics glowing in rage.

"Why you insignificant little parasite!", he screeched, earning a small wince from her before she pulled something small from her jacket and flinging it in his direction.

Several small throwing knives dug into his faceplate and quickly gripped his face in pain. She rushed forward and aimed the tip of her blade at his midsection, easily digging into his armor by half the length of her sword and let it drag down as gravity worked its wonders. After a split second she pulled loose and rolled away, letting him grip his midsection and fall to his knees. Quickly she leaps up and held the tip of her sword to the base of his neck, where vital wires lay exposed.

"Submit.", she stated.

He scowled, not wanting to submit and seem weak but a quick poke from her blade forced him to bow in humble shame.

"I...submit.", he sighed.

She nodded before slicing a single wire in his spinal cord.

He fell limp as his mobility was temporarily disconnected.

She hopped off of him, walking towards Megatron as she sheathed her weapon.

Knockout approached Starscream and examined him before looking towards Megatron.

"He is only immobilized temporarily, the operation will be easy.", he said.

Megatron looked from Knockout and towards Myra.

She stood before him before kneeling, spreading her hands as she knelt.

"Lord Megatron, it is an honor to finally meet you.", she said her voice plain and clear.

Megatron looked at her curiously before looking towards Knockout, who moved Starscream to a Table.

"Once you have repaired Starscream I wish to speak to you with your organic companion.", he stated before leaving, letting the doors swoosh and close with a dim thud.

Myra stood and looked towards Knockout, the wicked gleam in her eyes returning.

Knockout scowled before sighing and getting to work.


	6. Cold Encounters

Myra stood on Knockout's hand, she felt her stomach flutter in excitement as he nervously walked to the ship's bridge. She looked about and watched as the doors opened and Knockout approached Megatron, who had his back to them as he gazed out of the ship's viewing platform. When they were several yards away he spoke.

"I see you finally made it, Knockout, and your companion?", he asked, turning his head towards them slightly.

Myra could feel Knockout shake a bit before regaining his calm as he bowed.

"I came as soon as I could, Lord Megatron.", he said, clearly trying to gain his approval.

Megatron turned and gazed at his bowed form before turning completely and approaching him.

"Save your breath, you know organics are not allowed on board, and yet you violated that rule.", he said, his tone darkening as he spoke, earning a wince from Myra.

"But, as it seems,", he said, turning to look at a holographic screen above as a control panel lit up, "your organic has proved to be more than meets the eye.", he said, gazing at the images at it replayed the battle between Myra and Starscream again and again.

He chuckled lightly before making a small smirk and he turned and looked at Knockout.

"And for that I am willing to overlook your defiance if you are to tell me how an organic came across such an alloy for its weapon.", he said, gesturing towards the screen.

"For only a Cybertronian alloy could have caused such damage.", he said, a hint of menace in his tone.

Knockout was silent in shock for a moment before making his usual smile with a nervous tinge to it.

"I required the metal for the medbay, but it seemed we were in shortage.", he said, glancing at Myra nervously then back at Megatron.

Megatron made a low breathy chuckle before approaching Myra and looking at her closely.

"How was it you were able to recreate such a metal? It is hardly possible you could have acquired such a specific metal without help.", he said, a smirk on his face before glancing at Knockout.

Myra made a small smirk of her own as she gazed into his violet optics.

"I made it, the basic materials were not hard to come across, all I needed was the proper place to merge them into the proper alignment to form the alloy.", she said, never turning her gaze away.

He watched her for a moment before standing straight, gazing at her for a moment before smirking.

"Hardly probable, but possible.", he smirked, still sizing her abilities, "Though what I wonder is how you managed to discover what we are, and how you convinced Knockout how you came aboard my vessel.", he said, his tone dark.

She sighed and smiled at him, shifting her head to move her bangs out of her eyes before replying.

"I have known about Cybertronians and their presence on this world for quite some time. The U.S. Government is not that good at keeping secrets in their data bases.", she said, her face the same catlike calm she usually wears.

"As for how I convinced Knockout, well lets just say he owed me for the material alloy he needed", she said.

Megatron looked at her for a moment, summing up her statement and milled it over as he looked her over again.

"And your weapons?", he asked, cocking an optic ridge.

"The same material as the requested alloy, just a little extra I had leftover.", she purred.

Megatron looked her over again as he milled over her answer.

"What of your abilities?", he asked.

She frowned.

"What abilities?"

He chuckled and looked at her closely again.

"Your abilities, you were able to bring down Starscream with above average capabilities, explain that to me.", he said.

She smirked and looked at him with a strange unearthly glint in her eyes.

"Who said I am average?", she said, the glow in her eyes vanishing as it fast it had appeared.

Megatron looked at her for a moment then at Knockout.

"Do you have anything else to say Knockout?", he said, his tone inceptive.

Knockout was silent before he spoke.

"The human knew of M.E.C.H.", he said

Myra did not move, though a small glimmer of fear flickered across her eyes, not escaping the intuitive gaze of Megatron.

"Oh? And how is that?", he said, his tone ominous.

She looked him in the eye again, her eyes flickered in fear before igniting into an intense rage, one she kept hidden on her expression.

"I. Hate. M.E.C.H.", she stated, her rage simmering on the surface of her face, clearly showing she was trying hard to control herself.

Megatron looked at her skeptically before speaking.

"And what is your reason for this malevolence towards M.E.C.H.", he asked, cocking an optic ridge.

She looked at him for a moment, forcing control over her inner desire to scream her hatred. Once she had control she gazed at him coldly, her eyes burning again as the feelings within her welled up.

"They took what I cared about most.", she said, letting out the full power of her hatred into those seven words, letting her rage boil within her as she awaited his reply.

Megatron watched for a moment before smirking and pressing a button on the control panel behind him. Immediately an image appeared of the medbay and Knockout blinked in surprise.

"They took everything from me, so I want revenge.", the recording said, showing her image of rage towards Breakdown as she spoke to him, her eyes burned as she focused her rage.

Megatron froze the image and turned back towards her, a pleased smile on his face as he looked at her then towards the image, clasping his hands behind him.

"I admire your affection towards the destruction of M.E.C.H., along with your apparent intelligence and skills.", he said, before turning and smiling at her.

"You also possess information that can be useful for the Decepticon cause. That is why I am allowing you to stay on this ship, unharmed and to work with us as a guest.", he said, walking over to her.

She smiled and bowed to one knee, spreading her hands again as she paid her respects.

"Thank you Lord Megatron.", she said, her tone clear but full of confidence.

Megatron smirked before turning back to the control panel, replaying the battle over again.

"Bring her to Soundwave, I wish for her to learn our ways, after that, return to the medical bay, Knockout.", he said, glancing over his shoulder.

Knockout bowed and backed away, leaving with Myra. Once they were in the halls he gave her a cold, but curious glare.

"How were you able to recreate the metal? Its properties are much too complex to create by earth methods.", he sultered.

She smirked and sat criss-crossed on his hand.

"I have my ways.", she purred.

He scowled but continued on to Soundwave's lab.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

Myra sat on the control panel, she concentrated as she placed a ring shaped piece of energon the size of a marble onto a square component before watching as the palm sized device began to glow as its circuits filled with the life giving substance. She smirked before placing several layers of small components above it and then clipping a cover onto it. She picked up the device and looked it over before sawdering on two sides of a band and looking at her finished work with a smirk.

The device resembled a watch, though it made no noise it did have a simple cutout of a time on it's front, giving it the illusion of being a digital watch. On the part closest to her hand was a small opening, and on the part opposite was a button that she looked over as she inspected the watch.

She smirked and put it on her wrist and stood, she then pressed the button and a small rectangular number pad appeared. She quickly entered a pair of coordinates and locked it in before holding out her wrist towards the air in front of her. Immediately the watch glowed and a beam of light shot out and formed a smaller form of the space bridge portal she had first entered the ship on. Quickly she jumped forward and disappeared with the portal. After a moment the portal reopened and she returned before it automatically closed behind her.

She landed and nodded, clearly pleased before typing in another pair of coordinates and jumping through. She landed catlike on the other side and smirked, looking ahead of her as the portal closed.

Knockout had his back to her as he examined Breakdown's eye patch.

"Your still holding up rather charmingly for someone who lost his optic.", he smirked.

Breakdown growled and stood, not even glancing at Myra as he exited.

"Well now, was that necessary?", she purred, earning a jump from Knockout before he spun and glared at her.

"I would say the same to you.", he said with a hint of menace.

She chuckled rolled onto her side, resting her head onto her fist as she made a cheeky wink in his direction.

He rolled his optics and turned back to his work.

She pouted before rolling to her stomach and crossed her arms in front of herself as she waved her legs in the air.

"Care to ask?", she purred, "I know you're dying to."

He sighed and turned back to her with a defeated look.

"Are you not supposed to be annoying Soundwave?", he sighed.

She smiled, crossing her fingers and laying her head on them, the gleam in her eyes told him she saw through his question.

He was silent before he sighed again, this time in true defeat.

"Alright, tell me, how did you get in here? There are no ducts, there are no secret passage ways that I know of, and there is no way you could have gotten in without me hearing the door open.", he growled.

She smirked before sitting up, her eyes glowing in pride at her success.

"A magician never tells her secrets.", she purred.

He rolled his optics again before holding on hand on his hip and giving her a look.

She smiled.

"Watch my magic.", she purred before standing and making a quick bow before diving backwards off of the berth.

Knockout watched, expecting to see her run from the sides of the berth, but saw nothing.

"Fascinating is it not?", she purred into his ear.

He yelped and she jumped onto the table before smirking at him.

He turned and looked at her in shock, he clearly did not expect her to do that.

"How did you do that?!", he said, his optics still wide but he still somehow maintained his composure.

She laughed as he glared at her, her eyes watered before she regained control over herself and flicked away any tears that managed to escape.

"It is simple, it is this.", she said, holding up her wrist, exposing the watch like device on her wrist.

"It is an Energon Powered Portable Space Bridge.", she smirked, letting him examine it, "I finished it just before I jumped here.", she purred.

He frowned before smirking and standing straight.

"Lord Megatron will be pleased when he sees this.", he said, smirking at her.

She pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"Unfortunately this is only a prototype, and to calculate one for someone much larger will be costly. The only reason I can use it so much is because of my small size, for a full grown Cybertronian, especially one as large as Megatron himself, would need significantly more energon just to power a single bridge.", she said, a hint of annoyance directed towards the device.

Knockout frowned before nodding, understanding.

"The larger the subject, the greater the energon expended.", he said, quoting an old Cybertronian saying.

She nodded and looked at the device.

"It seems that due to the fact my teleportation requires so little energy I need only to replace the energon every 5 or 10 uses.", she muttered, frowning as she looked at it.

Knockout frowned before nodding.

"What is your estimation for the amount required for a Cybertronian my size?", he asked curiously.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at him.

"In your terms about one cube for a bridge that lasts about 5 seconds.", she said.

He sighed before looking thoughtful.

"What about distance?", he asked.

She looked at him blankly.

"For the same amount it would take you about one mile.", she said, her tone flat.

He scowled.

"The ground bridge works on less than that, and it would be much less just to drive.", he scowled.

She smiled at him.

"Look at it this way, you would be there faster.", she chuckled.

He gave her a blank look before turning back to his work, earning a burst of laughter from her.

"I have to get back to Soundwave's Lab, see ya.", she chuckled, creating a portal and jumping through.

He looked after her before shaking his head and turning back to his work.

* * *

Myra sat on the ships navigation console, looking through scientific files to help her research. As she worked she heard the door open and close, then as familiar pedes walked up behind her as she worked.

"What is it Knockout?", she said, her tone distracted.

"Its seems Breakdown has brought a new guest on board, I believe you will enjoy what you will see.

She sighed and nodded before climbing onto his hand.

"Lets hope it is.", she said, smirking at him as he carried her to the medbay.

When they entered the medbay she looked about and when she spotted breakdown she looked for the second bot.

"Where is the second bot?", she asked.

"THIS was your required equipment?", Breakdown growled, glaring at Myra.

Myra smirked before she noticed strange prongs appearing from his back and she forced herself not to chuckle as Knockout let her stand on a table.

Knockout only chuckled as he set to work, he pulled out a large device and placed it on Breakdown's side.

"This will tingle.", he sultered, activating it.

Breakdown winced and Myra felt a strange charge emanate from the device, making her feel dizzy for a moment before she regained control. She looked as something slid off of Breakdown's back and moved away. She tried to focus on it but she could only yelp as she felt herself pinned to a machine.

"I did not think I would get a trophy so easily.", a feminine voice sneered.

Myra struggled as she attempted to reach into her jacket but the claw around her began to squeeze. She gave out a cry of pain as she felt a series of pops circulate her body.

"Enough!"

Instantly the grip around her disappeared, she fell only to be caught as Knockout stopped her fall. Dizzily she looked to see Breakdown holding the other bot by her neck, clearly ready to kill.

"Megatron wants Airachnid alive, Breakdown, let her go.", Knockout said, clearly displeased at his own order.

Breakdown glared at Airachnid before letting her down, his one optic narrowing in hatred.

"I don't know why Megatron even wants you alive, not after how you made me fail my mission.", he growled.

The femme stood and rubber her neck, clearly displeased.\ as she looked in Myra's direction.

"I did not know Decepticons were keeping pets now.", she said, her tone cold and venomous.

Myra glared at her coldly, before she stood on Knockout's hand.

"I am not a pet, and I believe you are mistaken for who is a pet.", she said coldly.

Airachnid hissed at her, ready to pounce but Knockout stepped away, covering Myra protectively.

"I believe Lord Megatron wishes you to be debriefed.", Knockout interrupted.

Airachnid glared at Myra and gave her a warning look before leaving. Once she was gone Knockout and Breakdown looked at Myra.

"She will be a problem.", Breakdown growled.

"You think?", Myra said, rubbing her arms.

Breakdown gave her a cold look before leaving.

Myra scowled and looked at Knockout.

"Thanks for the show...but it could have been better."

Knockout sighed.

"Femmes..."


	7. Daily Duties

Myra sat perched on a high beam in the surveillance room on the Nemesis, her eyes were trained on Megatron and Starscream, and she knew she had little chance of being spotted or suspected for this. She knew Soundwave was in the tech room, sifting through files brought from Cybertron and too busy to spy on her, also she was supposed to be busy with a project, one she had finished early just to hear this.

"Starscream, I am in, need of your assistance during a reconnaissance mission." Megatron said, a slight subtlety in his voice.

Myra frowned, knowing something was going to happen.

"Yes my liege, do you wish for me to bring a drone along?" he asked, ignorant of the subtleness to his masters tone.

Myra sneered but prepared herself for any chance of Starscream purposefully feigning ignorance.

"That will not be necessary." Megatron said, walking out of the surveillance room and was followed like a master with a cowardly dog.

She shook her head and used her wrist bridge to teleport to the lab.

* * *

Myra sat in the medbay, reading a recent lab report as she lay casually on Knockout's desk. To anybody she was just lying about, but strategically she was in an area safe from attack and filled with tools, not only for defense, but offence as well. She yawned as she scrolled down the page, looking for anything that interested her in the report.

Knockout walked in, he moved over to his screen and began to check the inventory, making no sign of recognition to Myra as he did so.

"A good morning to you too." she said, not looking away from the report.

He just made a small stylish wave before continuing his work, scrolling through the inventory and checking to see he had what he needed or might need. He finished, his inventory filled and in no need of excess supplies. He finished and went to physically check on his supplies, counting them out and seeing none of them were missing or damaged. He picked up a soldering iron and examined it before testing it on a piece of scrap, seeing if its condition was satisfactory. Once satisfied he placed it back before examining a blowtorch, again testing it on a piece of scrap. He went through all of his tools, testing them all and seeing them all satisfactory before placing them back and turning to Myra.

"You seem bored." He said.

She continued to scroll, not taking her gaze from her task as she spoke.

"Oh really, is it I or you that you refer towards?" she said, ignoring him.

He rolled his optics before placing a servo on his hip and leaning to one side.

"I am-"

"In need of supplies, including various sheet metals for proper alignment for damages and organic fuel for myself." she interrupted, glancing up long enough to give him a knowing glance.

He blinked but shook his head and smirked, somewhat used to her knowing.

"No one likes a know-it-all." he said, smirking.

"Yet nobody likes a witless." She countered; finishing her scrolling and setting the data pad aside then stood up and stretched, smirking at him as he waited.

"A drive?" she asked.

He held out a servo, smirking at her as she climbed on.

"Maybe, but if you touch my steering wheel or any of my-"

"Warnings of violence, only for lesser folk." she purred, wagging a finger at him as she smirked.

He chuckled before walking out of the medbay and down the hall towards the space bridge.

Myra stood on his hand, watching patiently as he headed towards the space bridge. She had the displeasure of seeing Airachnid as they walked, passing by her and exchanging dark glances, showing their malevolence towards one another before continuing on their way. She did not trust Airachnid, not only did she feel negatively towards her for their first encounter but she sensed the spider would attempt anything to gain an advantage. That meant trouble and Myra hated dealing with trouble of this magnitude. She hid her displeasure by keeping a straight face, letting it relax as she kept her emotions in control. Her glances of displeasure towards the bug were only strategic, otherwise the bug would suspect something was wrong and she would take caution towards Myra, which she wished to remain on a low level. She wanted Airachnid to underestimate her and keep that advantage, though she planned for the opposite and anything in between she ensured herself by running through her plans again, finishing her mental scan as Knockout entered the space bridge room. She watched as he opened a portal, his coordinates directing towards a human scrap yard.

She crouched, keeping herself balanced as he stepped through, she felt her entire form shake as they walked through, her bones reverberated within but she kept herself steady as he exited the other end. Once he stepped through she stood straight and looked about, scanning for life among the wreckages before Knockout set her on the ground he began to walk about, and keeping an eye out for the supplies he needed. She walked nearby, looking around as she searched for appropriate supplies to create the alloy needed for the repair ward. She moved towards a pile of scrap and crouched beside it, seeming to examine the pile but she only placed her finger tips on the dusty soil and concentrated.

Knockout scoured among the scrap, searching for anything he could use for his repair ward. He scowled when he saw he could not find any scrap that would satisfy him and sliced through a whole car to vent.

"Some temper." Myra purred.

Knockout glared at her.

"I suppose you found the supplies I need?" he growled.

"Actually, I did." She, she mused, aiming a thumb behind her.

Knockout looked at her, still surprised by her ability to find the supplies she needed. He followed her back to a rather large pile of scraps and peered at them, frowning as he examined the metals.

"I can mold them into Cybertronian alloy once we get back to the ship, but basically these metals are what we need, and what I used." She said, assuring him.

He grunted and frowned, looking the metal over for another moment before nodding.

"It will have to do." he muttered.

She rolled her eyes as he called for a service bot, she watched as a ground bridge opened and three vehicons came through.

"Well…carry this pile to my lab." he said.

Each began to gather some of the scrap and carry it into the ship, once they all went through the bridge she waited as Knockout transformed and she climbed in. He drove off and exited the dump, they drove down a long dirt road, it appeared they were in a desert and she recognized they were in the small town of Japser, Nevada.

"Do you wish for a paint job before we leave?" she purred.

He grumbled.

"Surprisingly no, but I don't want to hear you whining about needing sustenance later." He said.

She chuckled.

"Oh, are you worried about little me again?" she purred.

Knockout sighed.

She made a wicked giggle with another smirk.

"Femmes…" he muttered.

She only smirked wider.

* * *

He drove around the town until nightfall then they drove to a closed store and he scrambled the security. She ducked out and ran inside, easily picking the lock and going in, heading towards the dried goods isle. She quickly grabbed a basket and stuffed it with as many dried goods as she could carry then grabbed a couple jugs of water and camping supplies. Once she had all of those she ran back out and hopped in, not setting her supplies down until they were all the way back to the Nemesis. In the lab she put her supplies in a special cabinet she had constructed and arranged them to her liking, letting Knockout watch curiously.

"Such strange foods, you organics consume such a variety." He said, looking at the multiple different kinds of organic produce.

"I agree, but its life." She said, finishing her organization and closing the cabinent.

He frowned and shook his helm.

"S-"

"Cybertronians only consume a variety of the same thing, right? Well it's the same with organics, it's all energy, and we just consume it in a variety of forms, imagine each and every one of our foods was just containers in different shapes and sizes. Now imagine each container was filled with a different variety of energons, that is how food is for us." she said, speaking not as if explaining to a child but a friend, she knew being cheeky would result in catastrophe and make him believe she was not worth staying on the Nemesis.

He blinked before nodding, understanding before making a small smile.

She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, dropping her patient act, knowing she was in the clear.

He rolled his optics and went to his repair ward, his steps a little distracted as he walked, clearly thinking about what she had explained.

She looked after him and shook her head but blinked as she heard a clanging in the hallways. She sighed, recognizing the sound and used her wrist bridge to teleport to the medbay and hiding behind a berth as she listened.

"Repair him." Megatron said, clearly in a mood before leaving, his clanking footsteps moving away from the repair ward.

"Whoa," Knockout said in his usual voice, clearly sarcastic as he chuckled.

"Looks like you had a rough night." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up Knockout." Starscream hissed, clearly upset.

Myra listened, trying to find any information she could. From what she knew Megatron had taken Starscream out for some sort of reconnaissance, but from his tone, before they had left, she knew it was a fluke. A guess from Starscreams mood he was probably foiled in an attempt on Megatron, a usual for him, which gave her negative thoughts towards Megatron, but she respected his reasons, knowing he was using what he had to his advantage.

"Soooo….care to talk about what happened? " Knockout said cheekily.

Myra heard a whirring sound and recognized it as a buffer.

Starscream hissed.

"Never mind that, let's just say Autobots were involved and leave it at THAT." He snarled.

Myra began to think, her mind milled over the possibilities but she decided to teleport back to the tech room to think. She waited until she heard Starscream screech before using his screech as a cover for the portal and leaping through, closing it immediately to keep Knockout from noticing.

_At least screamer has some uses. _She thought, smirking. She sat and took on a thoughtful air as she began to think, putting together the pieces she had managed to gather. She knew Megatron had taken Starscream for a reason, one she might be able to figure out on a later date. She began to think about what Starscream had said about the Autobots, and his attitude suggested something went wrong, probably another one of his plans. She thought about his condition and remembered he and Megatron were both dusty, her guess was they either crash landed or had been underground, probably in a tumble of some sort. She decided to investigate and left the tech room, looking in the hall for any sign of passing bots before going into the hall and looking at the ground. Large dusty footprints lay on the ground and she crouched down and inspected them, looking curious as she dragged a finger through them, rubbing them between her fingertips. She looked at the residue on her fingers before brushing a bit onto her palm, she stood and headed back into the lab and put it into an analyzing device. She already knew it was mining soil, and from the minor particles of energon she knew it must have been from an energon mine, but she wanted to know if the location was held on mining records. Once the result was found she looked and almost laughed, realization dawning on her as she looked at the mining report.

"Well, well." she smirked, now realizing Starscream had not feigned ignorance and was apparently a fool with a scheming mind.

She realized by the look of the mining report, but from the bits of soil from the mine, Starscream had been hoarding energon deposits from Megatron by having a false report made of the mine. She pieced together a story, she believed that perhaps Megatron had found out of this and was going to teach him a lesson but she guessed perhaps the Autobots found the mine, probably by accident, and intervened. She guessed Starscream had a chance at letting Megatron rot, and by the report of the mine it was unstable, so a cave in was a possibility, but something changed his mind, perhaps unassured that Megatron would perish and was forced to return, or wished to regain his good side. She heard nothing about Autobots perishing, so it or they must have survived and she guessed Starscream would be allowed to stay, yet again.

She frowned, knowing there were many aspects she did not know, like who the Autobots were, or if their human allies were involved. She had an idea on how to test the latter and decided to put it to the test and walked out of the lab and headed towards the repair ward. She opened the door and went in, rubbing her fingers together as if she were puzzled.

"Hey Knockout, I noticed there were tracks of soil in the halls, any ideas why?" she said, looking up at Knockout as he made his finishing touches on Starscream.

Starscream froze as she walked in and made an enraged hiss, giving her a hateful look before removing himself from the berth and walking out, shooting dark looks in her direction as he exited.

Knockout blinked in puzzlement before looking at her, cocking an optic.

"The soil is from-"

"Megatron walking over the ship, I know, I just needed to figure out something and I got my answer." She smirked.

Knockout looked confused, clearly not understanding.

"I know why Megatron and Starscream are covered in soil, they were in a supposedly stripped mine, I had examined the soil and from all the noise he made I figured out the rest."

Knockout looked impressed and crossed his servos.

"And what did you discover?" he asked.

She smirked.

"Starscream had been hiding energon from the mine, Megatron was probably going to execute him for his actions but the Autobots intervened. The report said the mine was unstable and might have collapsed from the ensuing battle, and Starscream had managed to escape, but was forced to return because Megatron would not be so easily offlined. He probably had a bad run in with the Autobots, and from his reaction towards me, there were humans involved. He probably had a run in with Megatron and begged for mercy and Megatron brought him back here. I did not hear anything about Autobots offlining, so I am guessing they escaped and that is what made me assume he had a bad run in with them." She finished, waiting for a response.

"Ahhh, that would explain so much, a clever study." He sultered.

She smirked and walked over to the berth and glanced up at him expectantly.

He blinked blankly before realizing and picking her up, setting her on the table.

"Now, show me how you made that alloy, I'm curious how you figured it out." He purred.

She chuckled and looked at the organized scraps and inspected them for a moment, lightly dragging her fingers over the smooth surfaces before smirking at him. She crisscrossed her fingers and made them crackle as she popped them, smirking as Knockout looked bewildered.

"Let's get started." She purred.

He rolled his optic and picked up a piece of scrap as she gestured towards it.

* * *

Myra lay on her bunk and stared at the ceiling, she was tired but she could barely sleep, she wanted to check onto the Autobots, their data could prove useful for her in the future and she wished to weed out any doubts or changes. She also wished for more data on M.E.C.H., according to a report she found by Fowler Airachnid had temporarily joined M.E.C.H., allowing her more hatred to filter towards the bug. She gazed at the holoscreen across the lab room and thought about the human partners the Autobots had. She felt sympathy towards the one called Jack, knowing how it felt when someone was taken away when Airachnid had taken his mom. She knew the one called Miko was quite the problem, and reminded her of herself by her actions, she was stupid, but had guts, none the less. The last, Raphael, reminded her of someone, one she dared not mention out of fear of breaking her own solid heart. She just knew he was a boy genius and had a heart large enough to give to his whole family.

Myra smiled in the dark, closing her eyes as she slipped into sleep, dreaming of a familiar green gold eyed girl who had enough heart to heal her own.


	8. Data

Myra watched Airachnid and Starscream fly from the hanger, a neutral look on her face as she watched the duo fly away. Once they were out of sight she returned to the lab and began reading a datapad concerning Airachnid and Starscream.

"What are you up to now?" Knockout asked with his sultry voice.

She smirked and continued to read as she replied.

"Looking up information about that femme." She said.

Knockout walked over to her and peered at the datapad.

"Hmmm an interesting choice in literature." he mused.

"I'm doing as any wise mind would." She purred.

"Gaining an insight at my superiors for…informational purposes."

Knockout raised an optic ridge as he interpreted any hidden meanings.

"I would keep your insight to a common knowledge, we would not want anybot getting the wrong idea about your endeavors." He said, a mild warning in his tone.

She smirked as she continued to read.

"Now what would you be talking about, Knockout? Are you suggesting I am investigating for something other than insight?" she mused, looking up from her datapad and giving him a cool look.

Knockout looked her over for a moment before huffing and turning back to his data charts.

Myra smirked and shifted to a more comfortable position as she continued to read, her mind multytasking as she read the data and milled over Knockouts behavior.

She had the feeling he was suggesting she might be attempting to pursue a path not unlike that of Starscream or currently Airachnid. She knew he was being rediculous, she had no plans to overthrow anybot onboard this vessel, only to escape the boredom of being a mechanics daughter, and to further her own personal goals.

She read both Decepticon's information and smiled, apparently the bug had a rather negative encounter with the Autobot Arcee and was currently locked in a grudge match.

Starscream looked to have been in great power for eons, a great many eons. She read he used to lead an elite force of seekers and rose to second in command. She was surprised to find that he used to be a leading scientist before the war had separated the cybertronians into factions. She raised and eyebrow, surprised that such a talented scientist with much work experience would become such a sniveling coward. She shook her head as she remembered that war changes things, even those with good sparks can be spurred to commit misdeeds and turn into creepy second in commands.

She sat down her datapad and began to mill over the information she had absorbed. She now knew Starscream not onlyhad a past for questing for power, and a deep knowledge with science, but for attempting to usurp Megatron as well. She began to think more and more about him and began to think of his actions and moods of the late, coupled with the snterprise of Airachnid, she had no doubt he would do something drastic. She began to think and decided to look up some information, she took the datapad and accessed some records on the nemesis and found the information she was looking for the digital recordings of past events on the accessed the days recordings and rewound to when Starscream entered the room as Airachnid spoke to Megatron. She watched as Starscream's insecurity was shown as he attempted to defend himself against Airachnid. He looked so pathetic as she watched she almost pitied him. She listened carefully, by his tone she knew that he had found nothing at the site, and she could tell Airachnid foolishly doubted him. Out of curiosity she looked up the information of the Harbringer and was surprised at what she found. Apparently the ship had been on earth for eons, shot down by a battalion of Autobots when their war raged on this planet. As she read the detailed description of its demise and realized the ship had been split in two, high in the air. She quickly did the mathematics and calculated the approxamate trajectory of the ships landing sites.

She hacked into Starscreams personal datacharts and found he indeed kept a note of its crash site, directly on target to hers but the other side was not listed. Thinking she looke dup logs about the ship and found the weapon known as the immoblizer was in the aft of the ship, near where theship wa sdocumented to have broken. She frowned and relooked at starscreams notes, if he had found the immoblizer he would have found the aft of the ship. According to his notes the side he had found contained the bridge, so it must have been its front, which meant the immobilizer would not be on site, making Airachnid-

She stiffened before relaxing, Starscream was clever, she knew Airachnid would not find anything and thus would lose favor in Megatrons eyes. Had Airachnid taken his word she would have been spared the dissapproval of Megatron, and the scheming mind of Starscream.

She smirked, admiring the cunning and resilience of the Decepticon commander, but only for a moment. She knew Airachnid would not take the news so positively and she knew she would attempt to force Starscream to reveal its location, which he no doubt knew of. Knowing his cowardice he would tell her, and she would likely bind him and leave him behind to ensure her own success

She straightened her posture and began to think further when an idea dawned on her. She relooked at Starscreams notes on the ship and noticed he had not activated the ships systems to keep its location hidden from Autobot scanners. She began to think more and she realized Airachnid would not know where the cargo was held, otherwise she would have been more specific. As she thought she realized that if Airachnid were to activate the ships systems the Autobots would no doubt be informed. If that was to happen she would abandon the ship to save he rown miserable shell. The Autobots would come together as a group, they would probably know of the ships contents and would investigate with caution. If that were to happen Starscream would be captured and taken prisoner. With his attitude lately she wondered if he might even consider prposing an allegiance change or even the coordinates to the Nemesis.

She felt a pang hit her gut at that idea and she had to force herself from curling up and growling at the idea, if that were to happen her plans wuld be ruined, everything she did would mean nothing. She began to think furiously, she tried to assure herself that Starscream would not risk losing his place beside Megatron by making a mistake such as revealing the Nemesis locations or frequencies. It was even less likely he would join the Autobots, not like they would accept him, she finally summarized it all came down to Airachnid activating that ship and allowing its signal to be detected by the Autobots. Quickly she took up her datapad and used the scanners onboard the Nemesis to see if there were any signals that belonged to the decepticon ship. She felt her emotions swell as she saw the silent pinging of the locator, signalling its location. She was silent for a moment before she began to think again, she did not have to see this as a negative, the chances of Starscream revealing the location of the Nemesis as minimal. The Autobots would not likely ask the question directly if they they were preoccupied with attempting to gain possession of the immobilizer.

As her tenseness began to fade she noted another positive and grinned as she decided to take advantage of it.

* * *

Knockout was reading from his checklist when he heard Myra call out to him.

"Knockout," she said,"Are you in the mood for a deal?" she purred.

Knockout turned from his monitor and cocked an optic ridge, suspicious.

"It depends, what kind of deal." He said cautiously.

She smirkedand rolle donto her belly and began to swing her legs in the air, resting her chin on her knuckles, grinning at him slyly.

"Heres my bet, I bet that Starscream does not return to us for today and that Airachnid will get a lecture from Megatron." She said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Knockout shifted his optic ridges and frowned, thinking for a moment before replying.

"I'm willing to bet, but what are the prizes?" he asked.

She grinned wider.

"If I win I get to go on your missions with you, but if I lose I will buffer and scrub your armor until the day I die." She purred.

Knockout was pleased at the outcome if he won, but he frowned at her end. He began to go into deep thought, he wondered if she had soemhow rigged this bet, and if she did win he would have to bring her on his missions. He had no doubt she could care for herself, but if Megatron found out he would be scrapped for sure.

"I will agree only if you are willing to ransport yourself there and back, I cannot risk Megatron finding out if you won." He said.

He did not doubt she would win but if she did, however unliekly it seemed, he wanted to be sure any negatives would be cancelled out.

"Fair enough." She mused, smirking.

He nodded before sneering.

"Prepare to lose, organic.."

"Likewise." She purred, holding out her hand and shaking his to sign the deal.

* * *

Myra sat on Knockouts shoulder, her expression was blank but inside she was swelling with joy and pride. Not only did she win the bet she had made with Knockout only hours before but she got to watch in personas Megatron berated Airachnid for losing Starscream. Of course she cheated, she had forseen this possibility, but it had not been a guarantee.

Knockout turned and left once Megatron dismissed Airachnid and he was silent for a moment as he walked down the halls to the repair ward.

"You swindled me."Knockout mused.

She smirked.

"Not swindle, I simply made an educated guess and offered you a bet." She purred.

He shook his helm in amusement.

"How did you know?" he asked, pure curiosity radiating from his voice.

She smirked.

"I got insight." She purred.

* * *

Myra crouched on a rock cliff nearby and watched as the Autobots fought the Decepticons, her eyes alight with glee. This was the first Mission Knockout had given to, Breakdown hadprotested at first but submitted when he saw it was pointless. She watched almost giddily as each faction fought like children for the cylinder that sat in the middle of the battle. She watched as the femme Arcee used agile movements to fight Breakdown, as the Scout fought another vehicon, and as Knockout fought with the Autbot leader himself, Optimus Prime. Her favored fight was the battle between Knockout and the Prime, she smirked as he was pummled by the Autobot leader then thrown away. She knew she would be the one making repairs later but she enjoyed watching him get the scrap beat out of him.

She sat, roosting like a carrion bird near the edge of the rocky cliff when she saw a ground bridge open. Out rushed the green wrecker, Bulkhead, and he took on Breakdown as Arcee fought a different bot. She watched intensely as they swung their weapons at eachother, attempting to pummel the other into submission. out of the corner of her eye she spotted something leap from the closing space bridge. She watched with and expressionless visage as a punkish looking girl leaped out and looked in awe at the battle happening in front of her before ducking to the side as a bot fell in her direction. Myra sniffed, unimpressed at the child, she knew the girl was Miko, the human companion of the one called Bulkhead. She no doubt followed him through with the intention of getting a view on the action and naivly believed she could help the Autobots.

Myra would have admired such bravery and affections the girl had towards her friends had she cared. All she cared about was the fact the girl was way too close to the cylinder, she would have interfered but it was not her place. Besides the girl could not move the cylinder, Myra had done her home work and she knew there was no way she could even budge that kind of weight.

Myra watched as the femme attempted to rush towards the cylinder, only to be knocked aside by Knockout, who rushed towards it in turn.

"Come to papa." he smirked, only to be knocked aside himself by Bulkhead.

"Run to mommy." he smirked, but Breakdown came up behind him and hold him by his head.

"Say Uncle...say it!", he toyed.

Myra smirked but her smirk turned to outrage as Miko made a dash to the cylinder, she watched with narrowed eyes as Miko pulled out a cellphone and seemed to speak to someone. Myra suspected but did not confirm it until a space bridge opened that the girl had called the medic. She sneered as the girls attempts to move the cylinder but was failing patheticly.

_You pathetic little girl _she mused only to stiffen as the girl kicked it, activating the Data cylinder and it began to glow, ready to release its contents. Myra looked around desperately for something that could contain the data that was about to be expelled. She locked her eyes on the bot closest to the cylinder, it was the Autobot bulkhead, she narrowed her eyes and concentrated.

"Miko?!" he said.

He was baffled before moving in her direction, but was suddenly knocked forward by a blow from Breakdown but he tripped over the dirt and fell, his faceplate perfectly aligned with the end of the cylinder. Within seconds a red beam propelled itself from the cylinder and absorbed itself into Bulkheads helm; Myra watched as Knockout grabbed the cylinder and smirked.

"You really took one for the team, Bulkhead, MY team." he sneered before turning and running with Breakdown into a space bridge and disappearing.

Myra watched as the Autobots helped their comrade through the space bridge before opening her own and landing in Knockouts lab.

_Well, that was interesting. _

She sat and waited for Knockout to enter, holding the data cylinder in his claws.

"Now to see what you contain." he sultered, looking the device over.

Myra watched for a moment, waiting for him to notice.

After a few minutes he frowned and used a scanner to scan the cylinder once then several more times.

"What is it? I'm dying to know what is in that." Breakdown pouted, sounding like an impatient child.

"I'ts empty." Knockout said, frowning.

"...It's what?" Breakdown said dumbly.

Myra rolled her eyes.

"It's empty, like the data is gone." she said, earning a glare from Breakdown.

She smiled innocently in his direction before hearing the door open and look as Megatron entered the room.

"What is the progress of the data cylinder?" he said.

Knockout and Breakdown looked at eachother for a moment before looking back at Megatron.

Knockout sighed and stepped forward, bowing to show his respect before speaking.

"My liege, I am sorry to inform you that the data cylinder is empty."

he paused for a moment before stepping back to his place and standing straight.

"What do you mean it's empty?" he said, his tone darkening.

"My lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries, the data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged, that's how we located it to begin with, but now..." he said, opening the cylinder and it sizzled im complaint.

Breakdown looked at Megatron with a simple look.

"Dead battery." he said bluntly.

Megatron gave him a cold look.

"Did you drop it you one-eyed oaf?" he growled.

Myra almost wanted to intervene, almost, but she wanted to see where this was going.

"No, master, I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on Bulkhead." he said.

"Hey, you think..." Knockout asked, finally putting the rest of the puzzle together.

Myra rolled her eyes at his simplicity.

"I know, and I must find out what that vessel contained." he said, his tone becoming deeper as he spoke.

"When it comes to the secrets of the ancients, knowledge can be power." he sneered.

Myra lowered her chin, forming dark shadows around her visage, giving her an ominous look as she watched the conversation before her.

"I want you to scan for anything concerning the data's whereabouts, notify me when you find something." he said, turning and leaving Knockout and Breakdown with Myra.

Myra looked at Knockout, her chin still down, giving her ominous complection a more sinister tinge.

"Looks like you have work to do." she mused.

Knockout only grunted and turned to begin scanning with Breakdown, he did not notice as Myra smirked behind him, her eyes gave off a faint glow, highlighted by the darkness around her eyes.


	9. Dramarama

Myra sat with Knockout as he scanned repeatedly for Bulkhead's signature, she yawned before laying her head on her fist.

"I don't suppose you think you will find his signature anytime soon, if the Autobots know what their bulk headed friend is carrying they would know by now and would not allow him out in the open for us to find." She said shrewdly.

Knockout sighed and continued to scan for Bulkhead.

"Well it's better to try then just sit around, besides, Megatron would not be pleased if we did nothing." He said.

He looked at her with a returning shrewd look.

"Besides, if my guess is correct that formula is likely to pose a threat to his mind, and the Autobots are too conservative to even dare allow one of their comrades to remain in danger of a possible mind wipe." He said.

Myra looked thoughtful before smirking and giving him an understanding filled reply.

"You know your enemy better than I originally had assumed, you know in order to save their comrade they would attempt to gain Decepticon attention to gain the cylinder-"

"Risking themselves as Autobot would do, allowing us an advantage."

She smirked at him.

"A pretty sound plan, just one question-"

The monitor beeped as Knockout found a matching signature and left the room, comming Breakdown as he left.

"How will you retrieve the data if Bulkhead will not be there?" she said, finishing her interrupted reply.

She sat back and waited several moments before the door opened again and Knockout returned, looking rather crest fallen with Breakdown in tow.

"Megatron does not trust Breakdown or I." he said with lament.

Myra rolled her eyes, she had no respect for somebody who wallows in grief, pitying themselves rather than being productive. He and breakdown were acting like children who did not receive their desired treat.

"Well I highly DOUBT it is the real deal, why would the Autobots allow their friend out in the open? It has to be a trick of some sort and I'm sure Megatron knows that." She said, standing as Knockout as he and Breakdown looked at her.

"And because of that I think you should continue to scan for the Autobot signature, if the rare possibility of Bulkhead venturing out into the open were to happen it would be when our heads were turned in the other direction. That coupled with the fact Megatron would take notice of your efforts if he were to return empty handed as I am sure he will."

Knockout scowled and looked at Breakdown before looking at her.

"How are you sure he will come back empty handed?" Breakdown said his mood dark.

Myra smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"It's a little thing called logic, you should use it more often." She purred.

He glared at her before he and Knockout turned to the screen and continued to scan.

Myra smirked and sat back down, watching as they worked, Breakdown's surly mood dissipated as he worked and Knockout's tenseness faded away as they became enveloped in their work.

_It looks like things are working out okay _she thought and lay back, watching them work for almost a half hour when Myra was startled when the screen beeped and Bulkhead's energy signal appeared on screen, in an entirely different location.

"Well well well…" Knockout mused, glancing at Myra with a look of respect filled surprise.

Myra did not show any signs of her startled state and smirked at them despite her own shock.

Knockout shook his helm and contacted Megatron.

"Lord Megatron," he said before waiting a moment for Megatron to reply.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

He was silent for another moment before speaking again.

"Well breakdown and I may have located the bogey, fully charged," He said "just one hitch, we don't have the cylinder."

He waited as Megatron replied and he made a wicked smirk, ending his com call.

"Breakdown, it seems we just got an appointment for surgery." he sultered.

Breakdown smirked and Myra made a small smile despite not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

Myra sat in the podium of the monster truck theater as Knockout and Breakdown looked at Miko as she tried to talk to Bulkhead. Bulkhead was writing strange symbols on the wall with a paint covered mop and she frowned at the symbols and was attempting to decipher their meaning when she heard Breakdown call out.

"Boo-Hoo, I'm shedding lubricant." He said sarcastically as Miko ended a small speech of friendship.

Miko panicked and tried to get Bulkhead to follow her.

"Follow me now or these guys are gonna-…STEAL THE FORMULA!" she cried.

_Smart girl _Myra mused as her desperate cry gained the lumbering Autobots attention.

"My equations?" he said dumbly.

"Come on come on!" she cried, leading him out of the arena.

Myra looked at Knockout and Breakdown, looking to see how they would react.

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight." Breakdown said, curiously confused.

Knockdown leaped from his sitting position on the wall and landed in the dirt, followed by Breakdown.

"I'm afraid out friend had a little too much to think." he sultered.

He then began to follow the Autobot into the parking lot.

"Lord Megatron we're good."

Myra smirked and left her place to look out towards the parking lot, watching from above as Breakdown and Knockout headed towards it to look for the hiding duo. When Knockout and Breakdown entered the parking lot they were nowhere in sight, at least to them.

"Okay then, fun and games." Knockout mused.

He and Breakdown split up to cover more ground as they searched for their quarry.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Knockout said in a singsong voice.

Myra watched as Miko attempted to use her cellphone and smirked, knowing the signal would be blocked. She was a little surprised when Knockout actually got onto his hands and knees to look before moving on, missing the human by a heartbeat. A crashing sound turned her attention to Breakdown and she rolled her eyes in annoyance as he broke the fronts of several monster trucks as he searched for Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead," he said, coming to a car similar to Bulkhead's alt mode "is that you?" he asked cheekily before breaking it.

Myra wondered if Breakdown was color blind, Bulkhead was green, but the car he was quizzing was a shade of tan. She then watched as the human foolishly ran behind Breakdown, gaining his attention as he turned and he went after her, throwing a truck aside to find her.

"Breakdown, forget the human." Knockout sultered.

"Games are only fun to play…" he said, pulling a device from one of his compartments "when you're winning." He said, following the signal on the device.

Myra felt like some of the fun had been taken out of the hunt but just watched as he followed the signal all the way to Bulkhead. He stopped when he came to the Autobot and smirked at his device.

"I think I'm warm." He purred.

At that moment Bulkhead transformed and began to paint onto Knockout's paintjob, rambling about an equation Myra decided to save for later.

"You pained my paintjob." He said, befuddled and enraged.

"PREPARE for SURGERY!" he snarled.

Myra smirked.

"What a temper you have." She smirked.

She watched as Breakdown ran up from behind him and knocked him to the ground before pinning him for Knockout to remove his helm.

"Heads," Knockout said, transforming his servo into his circular saw "you lose."

He then lowered the saw to remove his head.

"NO!"

Miko screamed out rushing forward and grabbing a piece of pipe and swung it at Knockout but missed as he raised his ped out of the way and she crashed into Bulkhead. Immediately Bulkhead made a warbling sound and red lights beamed from his optics.

"NOT AGAIN!" Breakdown called.

"Get down!" Knockout shouted shielding his optics.

Miko gasped and stumbled back.

"I did it again?"

Myra watched, fascinated as a red light beamed from Bulkheads optics, shooting into space before disappearing completely.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked, standing by her friend's side.

Knockout scanned Bulkhead and looked at Breakdown a he spoke.

"Dead battery."

He looked back at Bulkhead and Miko with Breakdown.

"Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data." Knockout said darkly.

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown said, glaring at Miko.

Myra narrowed her eyes, though she held no care for the human she still disliked seeing a child harmed. At that moment a space bridge opened behind them and the Autobots jumped out.

"Or peel out of here." Knockout said before breaking out of the parking lot and transforming, racing away with Breakdown.

Myra watched them leave before looking at Miko and the Autobots as she cried over her fallen friend.

"Bulkhead." She sobbed.

Myra felt a twisting sensation in her chest and was forced to crouch behind the wall, gritting her teeth in the sudden pain. Though the pain was known to her she hated it had to happen at the moment, quickly she opened a small space bridge and jumped through. She landed on the edge of a berth and rolled off the side, landing in a crouch before clutching her chest again. She took deep painful breaths as the pain ebbed, she tried to pinpoint why she had the sudden bout of pain but pushed it aside automatically as she began to see the reason. She gritted her teeth and sat down, crossing her legs and she began to concentrate, clearing her mind of any emotion and anything that could impose emotion. After a few moments she began to relax, her breathing became steady and her heart stopped throbbing. She sighed and moved out of her meditation pose and stood, letting her blood flow freely and she climbed onto the berth before waiting for Knockout to come back.

* * *

Myra sat on the edge of another cliff and watched as Knockout and Breakdown lead the Autobots down into a trap. She shook her head at the game, knowing the second hand goal was to deplete the Autobots of energon as well, starving them. It's not like she did not enjoy the stakes, it was just that if this war were to continue as it did the Autobots would be minced meat and her fun would be over. She looked on as a small fleet of Aerial Bots flew into the chasm and fired at the walls, causing an obstacle course for the Autobots. Myra was not surprised when the 2 wheeler drove into the falling wreckage and bypassed it to follow Knockout and Breakdown. She smirked, liking this part and bridged to a better vantage point.

When she leaped out of the bridge and peered over the edge as the Autobot, Knockout, and Breakdown raced towards her vantage point. She smirked as the Aerial Bots closed in on her and shot around her, destabilizing her drive and forcing her to transform and roll to a stop. She leaned further over the edge, her eyes gleaming with glee as the Autobot was surrounded by the Aerial Bots as they landed. She had never really liked the 2 wheeler, she was emotional and had a temper but she did bring the most entertainment and tended to be the one getting into the most trouble. Because of the drama she brought Myra had enjoyed her in her game and would miss the fun she had by watching her. She watched, transfixed by the drama as the Aerial Bots closed in and as its leader aimed his plasma cannon at her helm, ready to end her. Out of the sky a space bridge appeared and out fell the Autobot medic, he plummeted down to them and crashed, causing an eruption of dust. Myra almost fell from the impact and from the shock of the medics sudden dramatic appearance, she almost grinned in glee but forced herself to stare stupidly incase Knockout saw her. She watched as the medic took down the Aerial Bots and as the femme watched in awe as he defended her. She almost admired his great agility and realized he seemed enhanced, she wondered if the need to defend was strong enough to super charge even an energon depleted bot. She smirked as Breakdown and Knockout made ready to interfere but was interrupted as the other Autobots charged in from over the wreckage, forcing them to retreat. She smirked as the Autobot defeated the Aerial Bots and made a dramatic call out, forcing her to stifle a giddy giggle before she opened a bridge and ran through.

* * *

Myra watched as Megatron berated Knockout for his incompetence at finding any energon deposits and she watched in mild amusement.

"You call yourself a SCIENTIST?! You were have supposed to have located a fresh energon source by now!" Megatron snarled.

"Apologies Lord Megatron we got a little distracted by the new Autobot who attacked us." Knockout said, trying to defend himself and Breakdown.

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?" he said sarcastically.

A clanking sound turned his attention away from Knockout and he looked along with Knockout and Myra as Breakdown stumbled towards them only to collapse, revealing the Autobot medic behind him.

"Hoo-Ah!" the medic called out.

He almost made Myra smirk, but she was not so amused by his antics anymore and watched as Megatron scoffed as Knockout backed away in fear.

"Well uh-" Knockout started as he backed away.

"THAT is your fearsome new adversary?" Megatron said mockingly.

He laughed before continuing.

"He's Optimus Prime's medic." He sneered.

"Oh no Megatron, I am your doctor of doom." The medic said smoothly, his voice full of confidence.

He rushed forward and slammed his fist into Megtron's face, making him fly back into the wall. Myra watched with interest as the medic approached Megatron and as Megatron wiped away a miniscule amount of energon.

"All right then." He said coldly, glaring at the medic.

The medic rushed forward, swinging his fist again.

"For CYPERTRO-"

He was cut off as Megatron caught his hand and twisted it, making the medic cry out in pain.

"Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect." Megatron mused.

He continued to twist the medic's servo as he spoke, letting the medic gasp in pain continuously.

"Chemical enhancement, perhaps?" Knockout offered.

Megatron made a fist before swinging it at Ratchet, forcing his fist hard enough into his side for it to have to be forcibly pulled out, leaving a massive dent in his chest. The medic gasped in pain and looked at it shock before Megatron threw him aside, letting him bleed out on the ground. Myra looked at the medic emotionlessly then at knockout

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor, find out." Megatron said.

He stepped over the medic and walking away, leaving a glee filled Knockout to get a sample of the strange green energon he was leaking.

"If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lap dog," he chuckled.

"Imagine what it could do for our troops."

Myra looked at the medic as he groaned.

"Optimus…I have been a fool." He moaned.

Myra watched him with a pitiless look, he looked harmless but she did not allow herself to move forward, if the medic made it here the others would arrive soon enough. She glanced at Knockout as he took a sample and decided to take a sample herself, she would wait until Knockout was not looking before she took it. Once Knockout had finished his extraction he looked at the sample and smirked at the one called Ratchet.

"Doctor to Doctor I must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated." He sneered.

He was taking advantage of the medic's weakness to boast as he transformed his arm to a circular blade.

Myra stepped back and hid behind a boulder as she felt the rumbling before Knockout did, the medic had not acknowledged her, and she wished to keep it that way.

"I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone, which will happen in 3, 2-"

At that moment the ground shook visibly, making Knockout pause.

"Scrap." He said, not liking his prey having to remain online.

Taking advantage of Knockout's hesitance Ratchet grabbed his arm and kicked the sample and Knockout away, forcing Knockout to drop it.

Myra was impressed by the medic; he fought quite well for somebody who had just lost quite the amount of energon. She watched as he held Knockout at bay before head butting him forcing him back enough to give himself space. Knockout rushed forward and attempted to saw him but Ratchet maneuvered to the side, letting Knockout lodge his saw into the rock and picking up the energon sample.

Knockout laughed as Ratchet looked at the sample.

"What are you going to do? Drink it?" he said mockingly.

"No…I'm going to destroy it." He said before grunting with effort as he smashed it against the side of the tunnel.

Knockout managed to tug his saw out before growling at Ratchet.

"You IDIOT, now Megatron will have my head!" he snarled.

The medic fell back and lay on the ground, too weak to move. Knockout glared at him but spotted the Autobots advancing and quickly transformed and drove off. Myra almost cursed; she could not go through a space bridge without being noticed and hid behind the boulder, watching as the Autobots rushed in. She watched as they carried their comrade through a space bridge, leaving her behind, unnoticed and unharmed. Slowly she stepped from behind the boulder and looked at the remains of the sample, it was shattered, a single drop was left of it and she ignored it, going for the large puddle the medic left behind. She pulled out a sample container of her own and deposited some of the liquid into the jar; she gazed at it curiously before going through the space bridge, knowing the Autobots would be back for the natural energon in the mine.

Back on the Nemesis Myra waited for the opportune time to tell Knockout of the remaining drop of sample on the shattered remains of his container. He walked in looking desolate as he moved to his work station.

* * *

"I have news for you." She said, looking at him with a patient, knowing look.

He glared at her before cocking an optic ridge, noticing how calm she seemed.

"What news do you have? Were you able to retrieve my sample?" he asked, hopefully.

"No, I do not carry that kind of cargo, but I did notice a drop of the stuff still left on your broken container, it looks okay and I did not have the proper tools, or time to retrieve it for you." She said truthfully.

Knockout blinked in surprise and smirked turning to leave.

"I will be right back." He sultered his tone back to its normal cockiness.

Myra smirked right back, glad to have him gone before patting her pocket, where she held her own sample. She looked at the computer screens and smirked, enjoying the new odds; the Autobots should be back up to par and with that the drama. She smiled and lay back, crossing her legs as she relaxed, but a feeling deep in within her would not allow her peace of mind. She had been feeling this way for some time and had felt it the strongest when she was within the mine. She had a feeling something was going to happen, something that would alter everything and she shook her head to clear it before settling down.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i had fun writing it and i am finally getting back into the swing of writing on a new schedule. i will try to keep up wit the pace but it will be difficult wiht college coming up. please comment, it encourages my muse and thank you for those who have continued to follow this story despite all its problems. constructive criticism is enjoyed and i would love to hear what you think would happen next, that also encourages my muse.**


	10. Surprise

Myra watched Megatron in a mixture of confusion and curiosity; she was hiding on a beam overhead, out of the reach or view of the distraught Decepticon commander as he held audience with Knockout.

"I did not seek the blood of Unicron just to simply keep my spark aflame, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds!" he growled before he looked at his chest.

"But to accomplish that I require more than this mere sliver that lies within me, so where is my DARK ENERGON?!" he cried, turning to Knockout.

"Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." Knockout said, trying unsuccessfully to console the Decepticon Lord.

Megatron gave him a cold look before Knockout tried a different approach.

"But you shouldn't push yourself so hard, you've had set backs, you were in stasis." He said before Megatron grabbed him.

"Precisely why I need to make up for lost time! I can see the future, vividly! But I must ensure its outcome for I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!" he said, his voice prophetic.

Myra winced, Megatron really seemed to be losing his marbles and with their current assignment everybody has been feeling edgy. She listened as he called for Soundwave and watched as he appeared, silent and faceless.

"Soundwave, have all of the remaining pieces for my spacebridge been found?" he growled.

Images of several components and formulas passed across his screen of a face, making her narrow her eyes to see it all.

Megatron growled and waved a hand in front of Soundwave.

"Enough tell me the next item I need for my spacebridge." He snarled.

Soundwave stopped streaming component images and settled on what looked to Myra like some sort of Phase Conductor, its main features highlighted.

Megatron have a light cackle before pointing towards the door.

"Quickly, retrieve it and bring it to me, hurry! The prophecy waits for no one!" he cried.

Myra winced again, the pitch and strength of his voice, along with his husky edge, hurt her sensitive ears. She watched as Soundwave let Lazerbeak detach from him before turning and moving towards the exit quickly but gracefully. Once he was gone Myra looked at Megatron and watched him shake and mutter nonsense as he looked over the plans of the spacebridge.

She frowned at him and stood, quickly activating a small spacebridge and dived through, landing in the lab before she began to scan over human networks.

"Something is going to happen, I need to know what." She muttered, looking at the screen as she searched for answers.

Myra was on the ceiling beams again, she dared not venture any closer to Megatron and had been avoiding him for some time now. She watched as Knockout spoke, Soundwave stood behind him, Airachnid opposite and Megatron was the one closest to the main screen.

"Decepticon spacebridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch, all we require is-"

Soundwave's screen twittered and the image of a sophisticated generator appeared on his facial screen, its special components highlighted.

"What Soundwave said, an ample power source." Knockout said, a little put out.

"This one lies in a highly fortified location, by human standards." Airachnid mused.

"I could tunnel in-"

"The time of the prophecy is nearly upon us!" Megatron cried, forcing everybody to step back.

"We can no longer afford stealth." He said coldly.

Myra narrowed her eyes and continued to watch, though she had to force her knees from quivering, his outburst had shaken her and she made a mental note to correct her actions.

"Send out a team of flyers, I want that power source." He hissed.

Myra watched as all three Decepticons bowed before turning and leaving to do their bidding as Megatron turned and stood before the plans, a determined glare on his scarred visage.

She opened a spacebridge to the lab and jumped through, a nagging doubt played in her, something bad was about to happen and it was not Megatron's doing.

Myra sat on a high beam yet again, Megatron's mood had taken a turn for the worse as the operation to retrieve the generator did not move as fast as he wished it to. He called Knockout to be with him to explain when a troop reported in their status.

"Lord Megatron, the package is secured, but the Autobots have arrived."

"Gah!" he cried, his temper flaring.

"Prepare the warship for rendezvous; the package WILL be ready for pickup." He growled, looking at Knockout before hurrying out of the room.

Myra watched Megatron leave before teleporting out, using the sound of the doors to cover her escape. In the pab she began to monitor the Decepticon frequencies then hacked into human satellites, using them to focus and gain a visual over Megatron. She watched as he flew over a stretch of road, heading towards his destination when she saw him dip down. Curious she zoomed out and was surprised to see the Autobots scout driving below. She frowned and watched as Megatron let loose several shots before hitting the scout and flying off. She shook her head at the foolishness of the Autobots for straying too far from his comrades as a thought nagged at the back of her mind but she pushed it aside. After a few moments he came to his destination and transformed midair before landing before the Autobots, the remains of the flyer scattered along the battleground. Though the satellite she used to focus on the Decepticon leader did not produce the audio she knew they were speaking of the 'prophecy' as they exchanged brief words when she noticed the Autobots seemed to turn to look at something out of her view.

Myra cocked an eyebrow, was the scout hurt more than she had previously thought? The scout endured worse so why would he be such a sight now? The nagging thought returned and she found herself making a silent prayer before she zoomed out. She stiffened visibly, the image of the scout walking dismally towards the Autobots also revealed the cargo he held, his reason for being so far from the battle. In his arms he held the youngest of the Autobot companions, the human boy, Raphael.

A terrible pang of agony formed in the pit of her stomach, he lay limp in the Autobot's arms, he was pale, lifeless, and no he was breathing, wasn't he? She shook as she zoomed closer on him, her fingers flashing over the keys as she tried to get a better view of the child. She gasped in pain as the pangs became more frequent she looked at him before sighing in relief, her knees weak and quivering as she saw him make a movement signaling he was alive. Trembling she watched as the Autobot scout and two wheeler quickly went through a spacebridge as it opened behind them and left with Raphael. Megatron finished retrieving the generator and did not notice that the wrecker and Optimus had hidden.

Myra left the satellite, disconnecting from it before she moved to a corner and sat down, repressed memories flew through her mind as the pangs tugged at her heart. She sat in a meditation position and tried to concentrate but the images were distracting her.

Trembling she concentrated again, closing her eyes and she cleared her mind, trying desperately to find solace within it. After a moment the images began to disappear, her pangs faded into a dull throb and her breathing returned to normal. Sighing she stood and opened a spacebridge and stepped through, landing on a familiar high beam and watched as Megatron raved at Knockout as Airachnid stood at the side.

"-isn't good enough! The spheres are aligning, I must not miss my moment to-"he gasped and his eyes glowed violet.

"Lord Megatron? Are you alr-"

"Yet again it's like I can hear Unicrons thought." He whispered.

"Unicron? The chaos bringer?" Airachnid said a hint of non conviction in her voice.

"They say dark energon is his blood." Knockout sultured, his tone like that of an older brother telling a younger sibling a scary story.

"Hah, whatever." Knockout said, smirking.

"Complete the spacebridge; there is something I must attend to." He said, his tone trance like.

Once Megatron was out of earshot Knockout spoke.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knockout asked.

"A little bit." Airachnid said, smirking.

Myra had seen that smirk many times and knew Airachnid was planning something, or has been. Myra frowned before shaking her head, one Starscream had been enough, a second would just ruin the play at hand. Quickly she went back to the lab and instead of using the large screen she used her data pad and hacked into the satellites again, pinpointing Megatron. She scowled as he flew over the barren landscape; she wondered what he aimed to do.

A beeping from the computer turned her attention and she quickly stood up and began to move towards it. She looked at the screen, it was a security breach warning and it was coming from the storage vault. Quickly she typed in the commands to look at its security feed and she looked in shock as Optimus Prime and Bulkhead finished off the last of the guards.

"Ratchet, how is Raphael?" Optimus asked over his comlink.

Myra leaned forward expectantly, the throb returning with a stronger beat as he listened to the reply.

"He is in good hands." He said, looking as Bulkhead pulled the generator from its stand for a moment as he listened to the reply.

"Pull yourself together old friend, Raphael needs you." He said.

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge."

A grunt from Bulkhead signaled the weight of his cargo.

"Ready." He said just as a ground bridge opened next to him.

"Bulkhead return to base, there is something I must do." He said ominously as he approached Bulkhead.

"Wh-seriously?" bulkhead said, surprised and confused.

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven, over and over again." He said, looking towards one of the fallen guards.

"That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways." He said then turned to Bulkhead.

"If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict then I must not allow more darkness to fall on this or any other planet." He said looking at his fist before bowing his head.

"Megatron must be destroyed." He said with dark conviction.

Myra quickly ended the feed, she trembled not only that Raphael was suffering but that Optimus had finally decided to allow himself to destroy and challenge Megatron to mortal combat. She closed her eyes and willed her emotions away, emptying her mind of its influence, focusing before opening her eyes, the violet glow appearing as she concentrated. After a moment she had all of her thoughts organized, her worries faded away and she focused. Optimus was a loose cannon, but even in his rage he would not likely destroy Megatron so easily. Even if he did destroy Megatron Starscream was still out there, Airachnid would attempt a takeover, Soundwave would remain loyal, it was all an exciting drama waiting to happen. Myra exited her trance like state and smirked, the glow fading away when the sound of shots fired echoed in the hallway.

She smirked before jumping down and running to the door.

It opened once she was near it and she watched as the Autobot leader defeated a squadron of Vehicons before using one of their comlinks to send a message to Megatron.

"Megatron I am here, on your ship, come and get me." He said before leaving to find Megatron.

"Hear this; any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me." Megatron said over the intercom.

"Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny." He finished.

Myra smirked and followed the Autobot leader, careful to remain out of sight when a spacebridge opened on front of him and he walked through. Myra waited until the last second before dashing in and diving out, quickly rolling behind a boulder and then peeked to see the show. She blinked as a strange feeling formed in her gut, the same one she had felt earlier but this time it was much stronger.

"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against Humanity." He said, glaring at him.

Myra looked across the boulder at Megatron who was several yards away and grinning like a maniac.

"One shall stand-"

"And one shall fall." Megatron sneered.

"YOU Optimus Prime!" he cried before they both rushed each other.

Myra grinned giddily, distracted from the strange feeling in her gut for the moment. She watched as the two leaders fought hand to hand, deflecting each other's shots before their weapons met and they were blown away from each other from the force. Megatron shot his fusion cannon towards the Prime only to have his shots deflected and they came to a temporary standstill as their arm blades locked with one another.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients, what was it they said? 'The weak shall perish'?" he sneered.

Myra narrowed her eyes, the feeling in her gut fading as she thought about the young boy dying because of him.

"Do not believe everything you read." Optimus stated before pulling them apart and continuing their combat.

She watched as their battle led them towards a cliff and she followed, keeping a safe distance and made sure to hide behind sturdy boulders. She watched as Optimus was kicked back then transformed, ramming into Megatron and knocking him off of the side before following after him, grinding his wheels into his face.

She was surprised by his raw brutality as she hid by the edge and watched as Optimus blinded Megatron temporarily before throwing a series of punches at him, knocking him to the ground.

"My destiny," Megatron moaned then Optimus stepped on his chest.

"This is not how it's supposed to end!" he cried.

"On the contrary, Megatron, I could not allow this to end otherwise." He said, raising his arm blade in the air before striking down upon the Decepticon leader.

Lightning flashed, Myra froze in shock, a volcano thundered nearby, spilling its contents, everything seemed to have shuddered as Megatron caught the blade between his hands, stopping it inches from his helm. His optics snapped open, showing his brightly glowing optics on triumph before forcing himself to stand, both grunted from the strain.

"How was it you put it Optimus?" Megatron sneered.

"You could not have allowed this to end otherwise'?" he mocked.

Suddenly he made a surprising twist, shattering off the tip of Optimus's sword and then proceeded to dig it into the Primes exposed shoulder.

Myra shook, not only from surprise and fear but also from the erupting volcano nearby. She gave it a quick glance before looking towards the battling duo below her. She scooted to a better hiding place, lying close to the ground to shield herself from the falling debris from the volcanoes micro eruptions. She looked down and watched as Megatron knocked Optimus away, temporarily downing him before pinning him to the ground with his foot when he tried to sit up.

Megatron looked towards the volcano as it fully erupted, shooting out chunks of hot molten-

"Dark energon?" she whispered, confused and surprised, her eyes widening in shock.

Laughter from Megatron turned her attention back to them as Megatron began to rant, his optics glowing a deep violet she had never seen before.

"Well well, it seems the blood of Unicron I've seeking is not out there but rather right here." He cackled triumphantly.

"Dark energon erupting from the earth?" Optimus said, surprised then as Megatron raised his blade.

"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from the earth?" Optimus murmured, in a daze.

"A question, Optimus that you shall take to your grave." Megatron sneered.

At that moment a spacebridge opened and Bulkhead leaped out, forcing a surprised Megatron back as the 2 wheeler and the medic came to Optimus's aid. The 2 wheeler stared at the erupting volcano in shock before the medic called to her.

"Quick, we must pull him through!" Ratchet said, pulling Optimus through the portal.

Once he was nearly through the 2 wheeler called towards her green companion.

"BULK! NOW NOW NOW!" she cried.

Bulkhead ended his fight and fled towards the portal, where it closed in front of Megatron before he dug his blade into the ground. He burst into maniacal laughter and began to speak.

"I now possess enough energon not only to raise my army but to revive Unicron himself!" he cried.

Myra watched for a moment longer, her eyes wide at the turn of events, a grin tugging at her face she milled over the current events. Suddenly a tugging sensation pulled at every atom in her body, she closed her eyes and knelt, the strange power enveloping her. Suddenly she began to panic, she broke free and activated a spacebridge and dived through, landing roughly in Knockouts lab and lay there panting. The strange pull weakened by the distance and from the flow of energon around her she looked towards the ceiling as it began to fade.

"What is happening?" she murmured then fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Journey to the center

Nightmares, those were the first things for Myra to dream of. She remembered darkness, confusion, she did not have the capacity then to understand but she had the capacity to sense danger.

"Ethy…" a voice whispered, it sounded weak.

Myra shivered and tried to turn towards the voice.

"Ethy go.." the voice whispered.

"ETTY!" Myra shouted.

The presence faded away and Myra struggled towards it

"ETTY!"

Myra sat up with a gasp before she covered her face to hide herself. She shuddered for a moment before she regained her control and looked around. She was on the ship, in Knockouts lab, and he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and lay down again and stared at the ceiling, looking at the plainness before she finally sat up again. She began to wonder why she had suddenly had that nightmare, and why she had felt the strange pull while she was watching the fight. She scowled and began to think when she felt something out of the ordinary. Quickly she stood up and tuned in her senses, searching for the source of the disturbance. She climbed off of the table and went to the door and walked through it, looking for any signs of Decepticons before she walked off. She closed her eyes and let her senses lead her to the source of the disturbance and, as it became stronger she felt stronger. After a while she opened her eyes, sensing there were others nearby as well. She peeked from behind a corner and looked to see two drones standing guard outside the energon storage. She frowned before activating her space bridge and hopped through, having set the coordinates to be near the back of the room, where her chances of being spotted were low. She hopped through and quickly moved to a hiding spot behind some storage crates and looked around. Her whole body tingled with power and she shivered in delight as she searched for the source. After only a moment she noticed something was considerably odd about several of the crates, they were violet, like dark energon.

Quickly she stepped back, her eyes widening in shock at the familiar substance. Megatron must have brought it onboard for his conquest purposes and she shuddered as the powerful feeling faded a bit as she backed away to the wall. She stared at the crates for a moment before frowning, was the energon her source? Why would dark energon make her feel so powerful when it harmed humans so negatively?

Myra scowled before another thought came to mind, she was not human, not entirely. Maybe the dark energon did not affect her negatively because of her origins. She had never known the materials for her creation but perhaps something made her immune to the effects of the energon. But if it could not simply be immunity if it made her feel powerful, her body was not defending against it, it was using its radiating energy and converting it to biological power.

Myra narrowed her eyes and approached the nearest casing before reaching out a hand towards it experimentally. She felt her hand absorb the radiating energy and absorb it before she quickly pulled it away, losing the powerful feeling. She looked at her hand and searched for any signs of difference, any discoloration or change in feeling. She scowled when all she felt was the waning energy she had gained from its presence. She looked back at it before she slowly stepped forward, letting her whole body become enveloped by the radiating energy. She blinked as the power began to overwhelm her; she looked at her hands and realized they seemed to become unstable. Frightened she quickly stepped back and looked to see the strange vibrations on her hands disappear. She frowned and looked at the crate again before an idea came to her.

What if the energy was so powerful she could shift her physical molecular makeup? She became thoughtful and decided to test her idea, but she wanted to be at a more secure location. Quickly she entered the coordinates of her desired destination and leaped through, landing on the barren soil of the Nevada deserts.

The instant her feet touched the ground the energized feeling returned to her once again. She also felt the pulling presence but it was weaker this time, she wondered if location affected its power. She crouched to the ground, bending her knees and stepping one leg forward before going down low enough to place her fingertips on the ground and began to concentrate. She could sense the presence of the dark energon; she theorized if dark energon was coming from a magma source it must be in the soil everywhere, but at different amounts. She also theorized it appeared most in barren areas, mostly because of the affect it seemed to have on organics and because of the location of the volcano. She concentrated and tried to find the dark energon through her connection to it and pinpoint its location for extraction. After a moment she felt it around her, all around her and she concentrated harder, trying to locate the nearest piece.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and she stood up in shock, breaking her concentration and the ground became still. She scowled and looked around, waiting for the ground to start shaking again for a few minutes. Once she was sure the ground would not shake again she crouched and began to concentrate again. Within moments the ground began to shake again and she stood again, waiting for it to stop. When the ground stopped shaking she frowned, noticing the shaking only stopped once she stopped concentrating. Slowly she crouched again, waiting for any more tremors and she began to concentrate, but this time when the ground began to shake she continued her concentration. Suddenly the ground crackled and spires of dark energon sprang from the ground, surrounding her and she yelped and fell back as another piece began to rise in front of her, narrowly avoiding her face.

Myra sat on her back and panted, staring at the sharp spire before she frowned and crawled towards it cautiously. She could see her reflection in the dark crystalline object and she was surprised to see her features blur. She stood and looked at the surrounding spires before she approached the largest one and looked at her reflection again, also seeing it blur. She stepped back experimentally and saw her reflection solidify and she wondered what would happen if she touched it. She ruled out the possibility of a molecular melt down, she felt no negative effects and she knew she could always just step back.

Slowly she stepped forward and reached out her hand, and letting the tips of her fingers lightly brush the large violet shard. Instantly she felt the power at its maximum and she nearly recoiled as the energy flowed throughout her, but the presence seemed to bind her to the shard. She yelped and she saw a vision of the volcano then as it crackled with light followed by the earth before it exploded.

Myra cried out and fell back, hitting the ground with tremendous force before she felt as she began to stabilize again. She looked up at the shard and she saw it glow before it faded back to its shiny violet form. She blinked in surprise before she looked at her hand. She could see no difference in her hand, quickly she looked over her whole body and found no change and scowled before she stood and reactivated a space bridge.

Myra landed in Knockout's lab where he was looking over earth news coverage.

"Glad you could join the party, apparently your world weather is going insane." He said, motioning towards the screen.

Myra looked at it and frowned, she listened as the reporter spoke of insane weather, including tsunamis near Canada and lightning in the gobi. She scowled and looked at Knockout as she tried to make sense of the information.

"Any idea why this is all happening?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope, but it might have to do with the earthquakes and the volcano that was spewing the blood of Unicron earlier." He said.

She frowned then went to her data pad and began to look up the information of the volcano then the earthquakes.

"It says here the quakes and the volcano eruption happened at the same time…exactly the same time with constant and consistent tremors." She said, scowling at the data and converted it to an image file.

"Well that's interesting, considering it doesn't make sense." He said, scowling.

Myra ignored him and stared at the image files before she looked at him.

"Knockout, can you convert the tremor files to audio? I think you need to hear this."

Knockout cocked an optic ridge but converted the file to audio as requested. As he was converting it he noticed something about the file and stopped converting it.

"What in Cybertron…" he murmured before finishing the conversion and they both listened.

After a moment they looked at each other in shock.

"Lord Megatron needs to hear this." Knockout said and sent the data to Soundwave.

"Knockout…I don't think it's a coincidence Unicron's blood is coming from the earth." She said.

He scowled and shook his head.

"It can't be possible…could it?" he asked, looking at her.

Myra scowled and the memory of the exploding earth returned to her before she looked at him, a determined look on her visage.

"I need time alone, I will be back soon." She said and checked the level of her bridging device.

"To where? Where are you going?" he said frowning.

Myra could feel her connection to dark energon was not a coincidence, or a simple evolutionary ability.

"It's a family matter." She said before leaping through the bridge.

The sky was dark and windy when she landed among the spires of dark energon and looked around her; she knew Unicron must be at the center of the earth. She did not know how he got there but by the eruption of the volcano and the strange quakes she guessed he must have been in the earth for a very long time. She sat in front of the tallest spire and looked at it, watching as her image began to blur as her physical form began to breakdown. She began to think about possible ways of stopping the catastrophe she had envisioned and wondered how she could stop Unicron. As she watched her forms fading progress she noticed she was becoming lower and lower, curiously she looked down and realized she was slowly being covered by the earth. She watched as the soil began to envelop her before she quickly stood and backed away from it. The soil lay still and she looked to see her form had solidified once again.

Myra cocked her head to the side and began to think, if Unicron was at the center of the earth could she possibly get there by using her newfound abilities? She scowled and sat on the ground again before she began to gaze at the spires and a new thought began to from in her mind. She looked back at the spires and remembered how they had responded to her influence and wondered if she could influence the soil to take her to Unicron.

Immediately the negative thoughts swirled in her mind, how would she breathe, what if she got stuck, how long could it take? She scowled and looked at the ground before another thought lit a light bulb in her head. She knew she could control the earth, but she had never attempted on using it on a large scale. The highest she had used it was to create the Cybertronian alloy for Knockout, she had sat outside and concentrated vigorously. Her will and thoughts alone had easily guided the metal's molecules to form into the shape she had ordered it to and after a time she had created the alloy. She began to wonder if she could create a suit, or even a new form, with the power of the dark energon. Curiously she waved her hand over the soil and it moved in waves, conforming into a spiral shape before the soil compacted and became darker before forming a sharp spiking piece of Cybertronian alloy.

Myra plucked the shard from the earth and looked it over for a moment before she stood and moved towards the spire. She looked at her hand as it shimmered and she watched as the shard seemed to vibrate along with her hand. She concentrated and watched as the fist sized shard conformed to her hand before forming a solid epidermal layer.

She pulled her hand back and looked at her hand; at first glance it looked like she had simply painted her hand with grey paint. She moved her fingers and realized her fingers were no longer joints and bone, but metallic joints with strange organic flesh. She looked at her hand in wonder before she began to think again. Quickly she made a fist and punched the ground, she winced and looked at her fist and inspected it closely. She looked it over and felt as it throbbed minorly, but did not see any breaks in the skin. She quickly made an equation on stability and calculated the metal to flesh ratio before she looked at the ground. Quickly she stepped near the dark energon spire closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

The earth began to tremble beneath her and the soil began to flow over her, reaching up from underneath her feet and began to envelop her legs before covering her whole body. The soil began to form layer upon layer and her form began to grow, within moments she was the size of a Cybertronian and her dough looking body stopped growing. Suddenly the soil began to fall, revealing metallic limbs with claws, small wing like projections flexed on her back. The soil continued to fall revealing her slim metallic chassis, she had a layered hip armor design and her helm decoration looked like a crown. She onlined her optics and they glowed with a bright violet glow and she looked at her sharp servos curiously and smirked, clasping her hand into a fist.

"Time to get to work." She purred, her voice metallic, almost unrecognizable, even to herself.

She scrunched her wings close to her body and put her arms flat to her sides and concentrated. The earth below her trembled and she began to sink until she was completely enveloped and she disappeared within the earth.

* * *

Myra continued to sink for a long time; she could sense Unicron's presence but was unafraid of discovery. She could sense his attention was preoccupied elsewhere, she assumed the Cybertronians were attempting to complete the same task she had. She continued her descent and as she neared her goal she moved faster and faster until she was forced to slow herself or risk injury or worse. When she sensed a space within the soil she moved towards it, her new form protecting her from the strange atmosphere. She emerged feet first before she passed out of the soil and she activated the boosters on her heels before she could fall more than a few inches. She looked about, she was in a tunnel of some sort and she could tell by the soil to metal ratio she was near the edges of Unicron's solid center. She transformed into her sleek jet form and flew down the large tunnels, towards the source of Unicron's life force, his very spark. As she flew she could see the flashing lines begin to appear as she moved further and further towards his spark.

After a moment she could feel her presence was no longer a secret and she transformed midair before landing on the ground and looking about.

"I sense your presence parasite." A deep voice said but Myra could tell the source was within her mind.

Myra smirked and bowed.

"I am humbled by your powerful presence oh mighty Unicron." She said.

"I sense my very essence within your form, along with the fabric of my very form." The voice said, angered.

"Yes, your greatness, for I am of your creation, therefore of your form." She said, kneeling her face to the ground and her optics offlined.

"You believe yourself my prodigy? Blasphemy!" he snarled.

"I did not say you created me of your will." She said.

"What do you say?" he said.

"I was created directly by another, one who stole your very essence and material from which I was created. Though you did not directly influence my creation I am of your essence thus I am yours to command." She said her body unmoving.

Unicron was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"You may be of my essence, but my essence is mine alone, I do not wish it shared and I do not wish for a weak follower!" he said coldly.

A wicked smile appeared on her face before she replied.

"I never said I was a follower, oh mighty Unicron, I simply said I was of your essence." She said, standing straight.

"What is this? If you are not a follower what use do you have to me?" he snarled.

"I am of my own use, I will do to you as I did to my direct creator." She said, keeping her tone level.

"Do you expect to destroy me fleshling?" he said coldly.

"No, I do not expect any such thing." She said.

"Then how do you expect to accomplish your task?" he questioned coldly.

"By other means, my task is not what you think, I am not going to destroy you, I'm just going to let you fall to sleep." She said.

"A foolish task." He mocked.

"No, a plan, one that I know will work, for because of my connection to you through your essence I can weaken you enough for those who will carry out the task to accomplish their goal." She said coldly.

"You will not win." He said coldly.

"Once I have rid myself of the Prime I will show you the might that is of Unicron!" he said loudly before his presence receded from her mind.

Myra smirked and went to a wall and concentrated as her touch established a physical connection to Unicron. She could feel as his immune system was attempting to expel the Cybertronians as they neared his spark. She concentrated and confused them and used her connection to split their minds and allow the Cybertronians to defend themselves. After a few moments she could sense that Megatron was attempting to access Unicron's spark and she helped him enter by distracting Unicron temporarily by establishing a wall from Unicron's mind to Megatron's mind. She felt as Unicron battled her mind as he tried to force his will over Megatron's mind.

"Access denied." She said to his presence.

"Obey me!" he said.

Myra felt the force of his mind as he tried to take over her mind and she gritted her sharp denta as she managed to shield herself from his psychic blows. After a moment he retreated from her mind and rushed to Megatron, attempting to force his will under his own but Myra fought him and forced his will to split in two as he fought them both.

"Megatron obeys no one!" Megatron cried.

Myra strained as she battled the titan with Megatron before he forced her back and enveloped Megatron, finally gaining control over the Decepticon commander.

Myra forced her will on Unicron and weakened him again, but she did not focus on his control over Megatron, she focused on the other Cybertronian, the Prime. She could sense he had something that could finish Unicron and she focused her will to weaken the bonds Unicron had on him. Within seconds the will of Unicron shattered and she was forced to retreat back into her mind.

Myra fell from the wall and landed on one knee and sat there panting for a moment before she began to cackle and burst into mad laughter seconds later. She let her laughter bounce from the walls before she waved a fist towards the silenced pulse.

"The earth is mine now." She cackled and she flew up, the soil obeyed her will instantly.

Within moments she was back on the surface and she looked towards the sky, once dark from clouds it cleared and she laughed.

"All mine." She sneered.

"Ethy..." a voice whispered within her mind.

Myra spun and looked around looking for the source.

"Ethy…"

The presence she felt faded away and Myra was left dumbfounded before she shook her head, she had been so euphoric she was imagining things. Myra concentrated and the soil rose over her once again before receding, leaving her human form behind and she smiled and she activated the ground bridge and landed on Knockouts lab table.

"Did I miss anything important?" she purred and looked towards the doctor.

Instantly she froze, Knockout seemed to be speaking to a figure, a very recognizable one. She looked at Knockout and he gave her a look before he spoke to the bot.

"Orion, this is our earthling ambassador, Myra." He purred, smirking at her.

"I am honored to meet you." Optimus said, sending her a nod of respect.

Myra looked at Knockout before smiling and nodding towards Optimus or Orion as Knockout said.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said.


	12. Close call

Myra was heading towards the medical bay when she heard Megatron's voice on the loud speaker.

"Attention crew, our guest is currently in isolation, to help ease his transition. But when Orion Pax emerges he is to be treated with every courtesy, and the first to address him as Optimus Prime will have his voice box torn out." He said.

Myra smirked at how casually he spoke before she entered the medical bay. She knew 'Orion' was in the isolation ward with Knockout, getting his insignia and that gave her time to restock.

Myra went to her space on Knockouts desk and sat next to her datapad. She entered the Decepticon network without picking up the datapad and connected to the information files containing data on personel. As it connected she opened the energon into it before reclosing it. She looked back at the datapad and scrolled through the data until she found what she was looking for.

She quickly read the information on Orion Pax and cocked an eyebrow when she found he was a record clerk. She read about his befriendment to Megatron, then Megatronus, and how a meeting revealed differing views. She ended her reading when she read on how Orion Pax became Optimus Prime.

Myra frowned as she exited the network and slipped a small device onto the bottom of her shoe and set her datapad down. She figured 'Orion' would be out by now. She predicted Megatron was going to create an elaborate story into tricking Orion into believing a lie.

She stood and set her coordinates before activating the bridge and she jumped through, landing on a familiar beam. She looked down just in time to see Megatron lead Orion in.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots and locked in stasis for quite some time, Orion. Long enough for us to be in exodus on another world." He said, standing at the bridge.

"Exodus? Why?" Orion asked, confused.

"Because the warlord Ratchet's careless actions led to this." He said, motioning his head towards the screen.

Orion looked and gasped as the images of Cybertron in its desicrated form appeared on the screen.

"Cybertron!" he gasped as the image of the whole planet appeared.

Orion's shocked visage turned to that of controlled rage as he glared inwardly and gritted his denta.

Megatron smirked in glee as Orion glared before his face returned to shock.

"I cannot believe Ratchet capable of such horrors." He said, looking at the screen as the images of Cybertron's landscape appeared.

"Yes. And to think the Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues." Megatron said.

Myra recognized the Doctor of Doom reference and smirked.

"His marauders pursued us to this planets orbit. We feel the specias are not ready to behold us, but we have resolved to protect this world from the same tradgedy which was dealt to our own." He said, turning from the image.

"One question, Megatron." Orion asked.

"Why are we called Decepticons?"

She saw Megatron bare his denta in silent anger before looking at Orion calmly.

"Another craven Autobot scare tactic. The name was meant to demonize us. Instead we wear it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly wuilty." He said, making elaborate gestures to emphasize his point.

Orion nodded in understanding.

"Now please, Orion, there will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest." He said before turning to leave.

Orion turned back to the images on screen before he spoke again.

"Megatron, I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression." He said, then turned towards Megatron.

"This I vow…with all my spark." He said, raising a fist for emphasis.

Megatron smirked before he continued leaving, letting Orion look at the images once more.

Myra waited for Megatron to exit before she left to the lab. At the lab Myra began her research and found that Soundwave had established a connection to a room near the energon storage vault. She knew it was a matter of time until Megatron discovered her snooping, it he had not discovered it yet, so she acted as if she was looking for information on the Iacon records.

Once she had finished snooping she exited her window and crawled off of the keypad, lightly brushing the bottom of her foot against it. The small device stuck to the machine and she walked towards a corner and lay down to sleep.

In the morning Myra went back to Knockout's lab, she looked and saw Knockout at his station and he cocked an optic ridge at her.

"So what did you learn?" he sultured.

Myra smirked.

"Megatron has convinced 'Orion' that Ratchet is a 'Doctor of Doom' and is the reason for Cybertrons decimation." She smirked with her hands on her hips.

Knockout stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Doctor of Doom, now where have I heard that before?" he asked, smirking.

Myra chuckled and leaned her hips to the side as she shifted her position.

"By the look of things Megatron has 'Orion Pax' wrapped around his finger. I wonder what Megatron has planned for him." She purred.

Knockout chuckled.

"I'm not sure b-"

He stopped when the medbay doors opened and Megatron strolled in.

"Ah, Knockout, I wished to speak to you but it seems my information has already been received." He said, looking at Myra.

Myra knew instantly what he meant and she bowed to show her submission and understanding.

Knockout seemed to understand and nodded towards Megatron.

"I have known of her snooping, and your knowledge of it for some time. Such actions are not permitted on my ship." Megatron said coldly.

"I apologize Lord Megatron, I will not do so again." She said earnestly.

Megatron gave her a suspicious glare but looked at Knockout.

"I believe you know of the tale I have told Orion?" Megatron said.

Knockout nodded.

"A few details, but I have a question." He said.

Megatron motioned towards the door with his head before he began to leave.

"Walk with me, both of you." He said.

Knockout sent Myra a quick glance before they both followed after the Decepticon leader. As they walked Myra could tell by Megatron's pace he was leading them towards a destination, not just wandering aimlessly.

"Lord Megatron, may I ask what you plan on having Orion Pax do while he remains onboard this vessel?" Knockout asked.

"That is a question I will answer when we have reached our destination." Megatron said, leading them to the lower levels of the ship.

Once they stepped off of the transport Megatron began to speak.

"When we stormed the Iacon hall of records we were able to steal highly classified data that was written in Autobot codes. Codes we have been unable to decipher." He said.

"Codes that the Iacon archivist Orion Pax should have no trouble cracking." Knockout said with glee.

"But considering what's at stake shouldn't we, you know, beef up the security?" he asked as they stopped in front of what Myra assumed was Orion's work place.

Myra smirked and leaned against the corner, crossing her arms as she listened.

"Knockout, I believe Orion will work best when he does not feel threatened or confined in any way." He said, moving away from Orion's quarters.

"However, it is no coincidence Orion's workplace is in direct proximity to the energon storage vault." He said, gesturing towards the guarded door.

"Which is under constant surveillance, well played." Knockout mused.

Myra smirked and looked towards Orion's quarters and she began to think as the two continued to speak. After a moment she spoke out, interrupting their conversation.

"A question, my lord, but I have noticed Orion hardly seems the Decepticon type, he is non violent and seems like he would rather speak than have a battle, and I doubt his old team would be idling. How do you expect to keep him in the dark for so long?" she asked.

Megatron gave her a considering look before he spoke.

"Orion does not hold the tributes found in a Decepticon, no, but I plan on keeping him however long it takes for him to decode the records before I finally destroy him." He said.

Myra nodded and looked towards Orion's door when a new thought came to her.

"Lord Megatron…may I ask a request?" she asked.

Megatron looked at her with a questionable gaze.

"What is you you wish to request?" he asked.

"I ask to visit Orion, from his character he is mild, but I believe his curiosity for information may inflict his work, My presence could influence your fabrication and strengthen its bonds." She said looking at Megatron.

He frowned at her before he replied.

"I will grant you your favor, but only to give power to my ruse, I want you to report any information he finds and if his actions seem questionable." He said.

"I will keep my visit to the minimum, I will act as the ambassador who only wishes for a quick conversation with the new bot." she said, smiling.

Megatron did not look like he trusted her but he nodded.

"Very well, and if you find anything that could bring bring an end to my ruse you must find a way to eradicate it." He said.

Myra nodded.

"I will." She said.

"Visit him in tomorrow, he should have decoded enough information to gain insight on what the records might hold."

Myra nodded in understanding and Megatron then turned and continued to walk with Knockout tailing behind him.

Myra smirked and looked towards Orion's door before she followed after the Megatron and Knockout.

* * *

Myra was looking through the information gained from Orion when she heard the shots. She headed towards the door but thought better of it and went to her datapad. Quickly she hid behind a berth and tapped into the Decepticon surveillance feed. She scrolled through the camera feeds until she spotted one with open fire. After only a moment a familiar blue motorcycle sped through the carnage and ended the source of the firing.

Myra made a small curse and grabbed her sword and daggers before she activated a bridge and leaped through. She landed in the hallway near the energon storage vault and noticed the guards had vacated their posts. Myra guessed they had left to deal with the Autobot intruder and she rushed towards Orion's door. She rushed in when the automatic doors swished open only for her to skid to a stop and look around, noticing the room was empty.

She cursed and turned around, rushing back out and she headed down the halls. She scrolled through the surveillance feed on her datapad as she ran, looking for any sign of Orion. She noticed as she scrolled the motorcycle was getting closer to her position. She turned a corner and spotted Orion in surveillance feed, she sprinted faster a she realized he was heading towards the femme.

Her shoes screeched in protest as she skidded when she turned down the hall to a turn. She rushed forward and spotted Orion ahead, the sound of a motorcycle was barely audible. She ran forward as Orion neared the corner but the sound of a spacebridge made her slow down.

"I heard a commotion." Orion said, turning the corner.

Myra took that as a sign of a close call and got an idea. She opened a small space bridge and tossed her sword into it before closing it. She stepped forward and passed the corner, spotting Orion standing there, watching Soundwave walk away.

"Orion? What are you doing out here?" she asked, sounding innocent.

Orion turned and looked at her before glancing at Soundwave then back at her.

"I heard sounds of violence and I was concerned." He said.

Myra looked around as if looking for any signs of violence before looking at him quizzically.

"I heard nothing, I did not see anything either, perhaps it was a malfunction?" she said.

He frowned and looked over his shoulder again.

"Let's get you back to your post, have you found any significant information from the files?" she asked, gesturing in the direction of his room.

He shook his head and began to walk with her.

"No, I have only decoded one entry." He said.

"But from the data I believe they are coordinates, but why and where I have yet to find." He said.

Myra nodded, pleased at the information.

"I have a question, Megatron said we have yet to behold our presence to your species, how did you come to be an ambassador?" he asked.

Myra smiled.

"I am but a few who know of your speciaes existance, my entrance comprised of a short encounter with your medic. On my world I am the equivalent to a medic on yours, just lower in skill. I repaired Knockout and that was how I became a confident with your species." She said, smiling at him.

He looked at her and nodded as they arrived at his quarters.

"I will speak with you later, I have some information to relay to my leader." She said turning away.

"Thank you, I understand you must be stressed from your secret and I want to know your efforts are appreciated." He said.

Myra stopped walking and nodded towards him, muttering a small thank you before she continued on.

Orion walked into his room after a moment and Myra hurried back to the medbay. She scowled, she felt a strange sensation tug at her gut, it was not like Unicron or the pain from memories. After a moment she realized it was guilt and she forced it away, she would not allow emotions to influence her.

"I will not allow myself humanity." She grumbled and headed towards the bridge.

* * *

Knockout was repairing the last of the drones with Myra when Megatron called Knockout. He listened for a moment before turning towards her.

"Megatron says your visit with Orion will have to be put on hold, apparently Starscream boarded the ship and interacted with Orion." He said.

Myra blinked in shock before she muttered a small curse.

"No doubt Starscream will make the fabrication Megatron has made to waver." She muttered.

Knockout cocked an optic ridge.

"You seem mighty concerned, what are you planning? Or maybe…you made a friend?" he said.

Myra scoffed and waved a hand at him.

"No, I just hope we get what we need from the Iacon decodings, I'm curious and it has been nagging at me for some time now." She said, scowling.

She did not mind lying to Knockout, his opinion did not matter to her but the influence he could have on her stay here did.

Knockout looked at her suspiciously but he just shrugged and continued his repair.

Myra put away the tools that were of no use and lifted a saw the size of a small bus with ease and carried it to the tray.

Knockout eyed her curiously for a moment before he let the drone go and he scowled.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Myra picked up another tool, a buffer that was twice her size, and carried it over to the tray.

"What?" she said, setting it carefully on the tray and turning back to get the next tool.

Knockout slapped a servo in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him, more irritated then startled.

"Two weeks ago you could barely lift a scalpel from here, how is it now you can carry a saw that weighs over 20 times your weight and still have plenty of strength to carry a buffer twice your size." He said, scowling.

Myra smirked and stepped over his hand, moving carefully through his fingers.

"I warned you when we first met, Knockout, I'm not like your average human." She purred then picked up a piston and easily tossed it into a refuse bin.

"Besides, one thing we all have in common is we adapt to our environments, who knows, maybe I've earned strength." She said, smirking.

He scowled before he turned back and helped clean up, Myra glanced at him as he had his back turned and silently cursed herself for being so careless.


	13. Orion Pax

Myra scrolled through the information of the Iacon files that Orion had decoded, she found many useful things but did not care for them at the moment, what concerned her was that Megatron had decided it was near the time to destroy him once and for all. A small tug at the back of her mind told her she could help him but she brushed it away, such an action would compromise her position and send her straight towards annihilation. She scowled and sat there a moment, watching the information Orion decoded before a small plan began to form in her mind. She added the information she knew of the recent events and from what she knew about them. She knew this was all Starscream's fault, but she pushed that thought aside and moved past it. She remembered the femme had been onboard; it had been caused by a bridge that had been left open long enough when-

Myra was no longer paying attention to the information Orion was decoding, she focused on the reason for Knockout and Breakdown's bridging. She put Orion's information aside and began to go through the information on the Decepticon network. She remembered Knockout complaining about how the femme had nearly fouled up his mission, but what was the mission for? She looked through the database, searching for any clues until she remembered something, something she had overlooked while Unicron was awakening. She scowled and looked up the coordinates to the bridge Knockout and Breakdown had used, she looked at them and scrolled for past coordinates and found a perfect match. She looked at the date of the second coordinates and stiffened as she remembered the date; it was the day Raph had been hurt by Megatron. Instantly her thoughts began to become crowded by curiosity for the boy, she wondered if he had survived; if not how did the others react? Was that why Optimus- no Optimus sided with Megatron willingly, or somewhat willingly, had he survived?

Myra shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts before she made a growl of irritation, why did the thought of the little one fuddle her mind? Before her thoughts could turn to that she shoved it aside and focused on the events of that time other than that. She remembered Megatron was supposed to get something, but what? What was it he was supposed to get? She frowned and forced her mind to work while forcing the ever growing pain of the...thing she was forcing back out of her mind. What was it that Megatron was so intent on getting before he attacked- before he-?

She gritted her teeth and decided to focus back further. She remembered Megatron speaking to his vehicons angrily at how the package had been secured but the Autobots had arrived-

A power source! That was all it was, a power source for the space bridge they were building, one that Starscream would know about. Myra blinked in shock, it had been harder to think than she had originally had thought. She blamed the thing for it irritably before she focused on what could happen due to the information she knew. She knew the space Bridge must be complete now with its power source in place. She knew Starscream had been hurt and would likely contact Ratchet for medical assistance, but he would have to give something in return.

She frowned at that thought, the Autobots would surely know about the information he would give, so what could he give to appease the Autobots? She thought for a moment before she decided he would probably give away the information of the Space Bridge, but why would they need that information? As she thought she realized they would not likely need it but…perhaps…maybe.

She scowled and left her data pad behind, she decided she needed to speak to check out the command center, see if anything unusual happened. The Space Bridge was the most important thing other than Orion at the moment for the Decepticons, if the Autobots were to take it and destroy it or use it for ransom the blow would be tremendous. She thought maybe the Autobots might want revenge for their leader so they would attempt to commandeer it, and Starscream would easily give its location away to appease the medic.

She walked into the Space Bridge Command communication and saw Breakdown on the line with the Space Bridge Command; he seemed irritated as he tried to contact them.

"Come in, Space Bridge control, don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks." He warned irritably.

Myra smirked and walked up to his side, listening as he snarled at the microphone.

"Somebody say something pronto!" he growled.

She stood there, listening before he made another response.

"You have one Nano-cycle to respond or-"

"This is Space Bridge Control." A voice said hesitantly on the other line.

Immediately Myra's head shot up and she listened intently, the voice was definitely not a Vehicon. She recognized the voice; it was William fowler, the Ambassador of the Autobots. She looked at Breakdown, wondering if he recognized his voice and listened intently.

"Situation normal" he said nervously, his sound swaying.

"Normal? Are you sure about that?" Breakdown asked, clearly confused and not really buying it.

"We were just calibrating the subsystems and we, uh, had a surge, but it's fine now." He said.

Myra looked at Breakdown; she did not buy any of it and wondered if he was dumb enough to.

"How are you?" Fowler asked.

Myra almost snorted in laughter, he was so obvious but it was clear on Breakdowns face he was surprised.

Breakdown looked at the microphone in surprise before he replied hesitantly.

"Uh never better." He said before looking at Myra in surprise.

Myra motioned for him to continue and gave an encouraging smile.

He looked back at the microphone before continuing.

"I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work, huh?" he said nervously, glancing at Myra.

"Will do, control out." Fowler finished before ending the link.

Myra made a small clap and smiled at him, personally she was mocking him for his stupidity and simple mind. Anybody would have seen it was a trick, the vehicons were always straight forward and never asked 'how are you?' to anybody.

"Well done, that was so nice of you Breakdown." She said, hiding the mocking in her tone.

Breakdown shrugged before he stood and looked at her, clearly pleased with himself.

"I'm going on break." He said and left the room.

Myra smirked and went back to the lab and sat next to her data pad, milling over the information she gained from that short encounter.

A beeping from her data pad turned her attention away from her thoughts. It was Orion's work, he had just unscrambled something. She picked it up and looked and realized what he was unscrambling was not from the Iacon database; it was an encrypted file from the Decepticon archives. She frowned and watched as the file he was on began to become pixilated as it was decrypted. Her eyes widened as the picture began to form and image, one she recognized easily and she shuddered as she realized Orion saw this too.

"What have you done?" she whispered.

Her eyes widened in shock as the image of Optimus Prime appeared on the screen in front of her. She trembled and set the data pad down, she knew Megatron and or Soundwave was monitoring his progress and no doubt saw it by now. Slowly she put a hand to her forehead and leaned forward, a typical mourning pose for any human. She did not understand, why was she mourning? It was not like he was her friend or comrade; he was a pawn, a play piece in her game, nothing more.

She scowled, then why did she feel the strange need to help him? She rubbed her head and the plan she had been forming earlier began to tickle the recesses of her mind again. After a moment she decided she would act on her plan, but she would need information first. Quickly she hacked into the Decepticon data base and went through the information channels, looking for any disturbances that pertained to the Autobots. Maybe if she could distract Megatron on the Autobots she could aid Orion in his escape. She knew he would doubt Megatron, and due to his right and wrong nature he would refuse Megatron's orders until his own demands were met. She thought about Orion as she searched and smiled, she remembered how she had thought of his nothing like a Decepticon. She had believed him a pacifist, weak and only programmed for archiving, but with his current actions of curiosity it proved he had a rebellious streak, and by his history in the archives it would not end soon, not if she had something to do with it.

She almost made a sound of frustration but held it back as Knockout entered the room and began to look through his own files, ignoring her presence. She forced herself to look calm as she searched through the records and found no sign of Autobot or possible Autobot related matters. She almost set down the data pad when she found a signal of a sentry activation. Curiously she looked at the data and was surprised to see it was coming from Cybertron. She frowned before quickly calming her face and wondered why it was activated when another thought gave her an idea. She connected to the Space Bridge Controls manually and looked at its log; she was surprised to see it had been activated, and it was connected to Cybertron, shortly before the sentry's activation. She scowled and wondered what the Autobots were up to, she decided it was time to monitor Megatron again and risk her exposure.

She stood and stretched before she exited the room, giving Knockout the impression she was going on a walk. She stepped out of the room and wandered the halls before she entered a room she assumed was vacated. She stepped in and looked before she activated her bridge and climbed through, landing on her familiar perch and used her data pad to send the sentry activation to Soundwave. She waited a few minutes, knowing Megatron would come to the bridge to have privacy with Soundwave.

The door opened and Megatron and Soundwave entered, just as she predicted and she listened as Soundwave showed him the signal.

"The activity log indicates my Space Bridge was set for Cybertron and remains open." He said

"The only possible reason the Autobots would take such a risk…would to restore their precious Optimus Prime." He said lowly.

Myra's eyes widened in shock, was it possible to return his memories? To reactivate Orion as Optimus Prime? She blinked and frowned, it was impossible, how could going on Cybertron bring back his memories? Did they expect to bring back a relic or a souvenir? What could they possibly find on Cybertron that could bring back his memories?

"No doubt they are looking for Vector Sigma, the compilation of the wisdom of the Prime's" he said, scowling.

"Soundwave, take command while I go to meet the Autobot threat and end the line of the Prime's, once and for all." He said coldly, leaving the room.

Myra watched as Megatron left before Soundwave paused a moment and left as well. She scowled and reactivated her bridge and stepped back into the room, knowing it would be empty.

Quickly she left and began to walk towards Orion's room, Megatron's distraction would get her enough time to aid Orion's escape. As she walked towards his room she began to sense something was wrong and she began to peek around every corner until she reached his sector.

She peeked around a corner in time to see him step out of his quarters, aiming his guns down the halls nervously before he headed in her direction. She frowned and an idea came to her, she peeked out just enough t reveal her presence and he aimed at her, but not threateningly. She quickly went back behind the corner and sprinted to the end of the hall and hid behind another corner. She listened as she heard his steps approach before she peeked out again, catching his attention and ran off again. She continued that method for a while, leading him towards the bridge controls before she stopped in front of its doors until he looked around the corner. She smiled at him and backed into the room enough for the doors to close behind her. She climbed the controls and activated the last bridge coordinates and hid underneath the controls. She watched as Orion entered the room, guns aimed as he looked for opposition before he looked at the bridge. He stared at it for a moment and looked at its coordinates before turning his servos back into arms and walking through.

Myra leaped after him and dived to the side as she went through, ducking behind a pillar and prayed she was not spotted.

"I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron."

"Why should you care, Orion Pax? You are no Prime." He sneered.

"That may be true—or yet another deception but this much I do know- my sympathies lie with the Autobots and you are not one of us." He said strongly.

Myra listened curiously and peeked from her hiding place and watched as Orion armed himself, bringing out his sharp but broken blades and rushing Megatron.

Megatron easily blocked his blow and punched him in the middle, winding him before he sneered at him.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion," he said before bringing a blow down on him, forcing him to the ground and aiming his arm blade at him.

"But you have much to learn before you can hope to ever again stand your ground against me—a moment, sadly, shall never come." He said raising his blade.

Myra's eyes widened and she reached into her shirt, ready to pull out her dagger when the sound of a revving engine caught her ears and she watched as the femme came crashing through the space bridge behind him. Quickly she maneuvered to a better hiding place, afraid Megatron would spot her in the fight before she looked towards Orion as he met the human, Jack.

"Are you—certain I am worthy?" he asked hesitantly as Jack held a strange glowing device towards him.

"You have no idea." He said.

Myra watched in awe as it glowed and sent a beam of light towards him, opening his park chamber and revealing a strange round structure.

"How nice of you to join our little reunion." Megatron sneered.

"Now, if you please—the Matrix!" he snarled.

A strange sound turned his attention and he looked in horror as the small card like device was transferring whatever data it had to Orion and he rushed forward to strike him down. The medic attempted to intervene but he was simply thrown aside as Megatron rushed past.

The key card floated into Orion's grasp and Megatron approached him from behind, raising his sword and brought it down.

"NO!" he roared.

Orion caught the blade between his palms with surprising agility.

"Megatron…" he growled, his mask covering his face as Megatron looked at him in shock

"Begone!" he shouted, holding his opponents arm and bringing back a fist then punching Megatron back.

Myra watched excitedly as Optimus Prime fought Megatron, sending him flying into a wall and he looked towards Ratchet as the others surrounded him.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" he asked quickly.

"Long story, old friend." He said as the others readied their weapons for Megatron.

Myra watched as the femme listened to her comlink before speaking.

"And Jack." She said.

Myra looked as Megatron climbed the side of the platform and roared as he rushed the group.

A bridge opened beside them and they looked towards it.

"It's ours." Arcee said

"Autobots, fall back." Optimus shouted.

They began to rush towards it, Arcee grabbed Jack and dived in first.

"This time he's coming with us." Bulkhead stated firmly before diving in as well after Ratchet and the scout.

Optimus sent a few last shots towards Megatron before leaping backwards into the bridge and it closed as he went in.

Megatron stopped his rush and roared in rage.

Myra crouched and continued to hide as he called for Soundwave.

"Soundwave, bridge me back." He growled before a bridge opened near him and he entered it.

Myra looked around and stepped from her hiding place, she smiled as she remembered how Optimus had question Ratchet their location. She knew he did not remember the events of the ship and she smirked as she realized her cover was kept.

"All in a days work." She muttered and she opened a bridge and stepped through.


End file.
